Sors avec moi, mon pote !
by Blue Aaren
Summary: Quand Denki, prêt à tout pour être populaire et sortir du lot propose à son Bro de toujours, Kirishima, de faire semblant de sortir avec lui pour être "le couple gay du lycée", ce dernier ne sait pas qu'il va aux devants de tonnes d'ennuis. Pourtant, il savait que suivre les "éclairs de génie" de Kaminari entraîne toujours des soucis.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Je me lance dans le fandom Boku no Hero Academia ! Ca ne fait pas très longtemps que je regarde l'anime alors je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment les personnages en main xD ! Cela fait plusieurs jours que je suis sur cette fic et j'avais trop envie de la partager ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et vous fera rire, voire que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai pris à l'écrire, qui sait !**

 **Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse avec le Prologue !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Sors avec moi, mon pote**

 **Prologue**

 **« Je sais ! Sors avec moi mon pote !** S'était exclamé Kaminari en se tournant face à Kirishima.

Eijirou se retrouva ainsi face à un Denki qui le tenait par les épaules avec des étoiles plein les yeux, fier de son idée. Mais lui ne pouvait sur le coup qu'écarquiller les yeux, entrouvrir sa bouche et se figer complètement pendant quelques secondes. Le temps nécessaire pour comprendre la nouvelle « idée de génie » de son meilleur ami.

 **-…Hein ?** Fut la seule chose qui parvint à sortir de la bouche du rouge sur le coup.

Bon, arrêtons-nous là pour l'instant.

Pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer là maintenant, il est nécessaire de retourner un peu en arrière.

Pour faire court, cela faisait quelques semaines que Kaminari Denki, élève de 1-A au lycée Yuei en cursus héroïque, cherchait un moyen de se faire remarquer, de sortir de la masse, d'être reconnu. C'était un peu pour pouvoir entrer dans une meilleure agence au terme de ses études et beaucoup pour être populaire auprès des filles et ne plus se prendre de râteaux (qu'il collectionnait par dizaines).

Il avait alors essayé des plans tous plus débiles les uns que les autres. La première de ses soit disant idées de génies avait été de faire tomber Bakugou dans la rivière proche de la ville en se disant que, tel un Pokémon de type feu, il ne savait peut-être pas nager ! Après tout, il avait survolé la piscine de l'école lors de la course et il n'avait pas voulu aller dedans !

Sauver un tel espoir du monde des héros de la noyade ne pouvait que le propulser sur le devant de la scène !

Il n'avait simplement pas prévu que Bakugou (qui savait nager) l'entraînerait avec lui dans l'eau, le bombarderait et le laisserait assommé dans la rivière. C'était d'ailleurs Kirishima qui était allé le repêcher.

Donc ce premier plan avait donc été… Un échec cuisant.

Ensuite, entre se faire passer pour un aveugle qui repérait le monde qui l'entourait grâce aux ondes captées par son Alter, essayer de devenir un panneau solaire humain et j'en passe et des meilleures, il avait tenté une bonne dizaine de « plans parfaits » qui s'étaient bien sûr avérés être complètement foireux en réalité.

Les seules choses qu'il avait attirées à lui étaient donc des moqueries (surtout de Jirou qui n'en revenait pas qu'il puisse être aussi stupide et même encore plus stupide de jours en jours d'après elle), des plaisanteries, et de la honte (quand il s'était retrouvé en caleçon sur le toit de l'école après un enchaînement de circonstances par exemple, mais il préférait reléguer ce moment très loin dans sa mémoire).

Et aujourd'hui, après que Kirishima l'ait récupéré à la suite d'un nouveau plan foireux, qu'il l'aie aidé à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie de Recovery Girl, qu'il aie patienté avec lui, lui aie tenu compagnie et soit allé chercher son sac dans leur salle de cours entretemps, Denki avait, d'abord innocemment, fait la réflexion suivante alors qu'ils marchaient vers les dortoirs :

 ** _« Bro t'es tellement parfait, si j'étais une fille ou si j'étais gay je t'aurais déjà épousé ! »_**

Et après qu'ils en aient ris tous les deux, Denki s'était arrêté brusquement, comme frappé par une attaque Fatal-Foudre qui l'aurait paralysé. Mais ce n'était en fait qu'un de ses nombreux "éclairs de génie".

Mais c'était bien sûr !

Il le tenait son moyen de sortir du lot ! D'être différent ! D'être original ! Il fallait qu'il soit gay ! Si les mecs adorent autant les filles qui se touchent entre elles, c'était forcément pareil pour les filles et les mecs gays ! Et les énormes ventes de yaoi dans les librairies et l'existence de version gay de films de super-héros (ne demandez pas comment il les connaissait) et de doujinshi entre pro-héros (comme les Present Mic x Eraser Head) confirmaient cette théorie !

Et qui de mieux comme petit ami que son bro, le viril Kirishima qui ne jurait que par les choses masculines, qui était musclé, beau gosse, fort, et qui avait un Alter lui permettant de durcir son corps. Il serait parfait ! A eux deux ils feraient le couple parfait !

De toute façon il n'avait personne d'autre qu'il pouvait mettre dans la confidence. Sérieusement, ses autres potes étaient Sero et Bakugou. Vous le voyez demander à Bakugo de sortir avec lui ? Il n'était pas suicidaire. Enfin, pas à ce point. Et il était même assez intelligent pour savoir que c'était la pire cible possible pour se plan.

Mais toujours est-il qu'il y avait trop de choses allant dans le sens de ce plan. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas le faire !

Et de cette longue réflexion totalement logique ayant duré une poignée de secondes était sortie la fameuse phrase qu'il venait de prononcer à Kirishima et à laquelle ce dernier ne s'attendait absolument pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Et ça se lisait dans son regard.

Voyant que Kirishima ne saisissait pas l'ampleur du plan, Denki reprit la parole.

 **-Mais ouais ! C'est le meilleur moyen de sortir du lot et d'être populaire !** Se justifia-t-il.

 **-Hé me mêle pas à ce genre d'histoires, c'est pas viril du tout un coup comme ça !** Répondit le rouge. **Et puis, ça tient pas debout ton histoire. Comment tu veux avoir du succès auprès des filles en leur faisant toutes croire que t'es pas intéressé par elles ?**

Kaminari, bien loin d'abandonner son projet, claqua sa langue contre son palais plusieurs fois en agitant son index.

 **-Tu n'y es pas du tout Bro !** Le rectifia-t-il.

S'il voulait mettre Kirishima dans le coup, il devrait ruser un peu. Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était essentiellement pour que les filles lui portent plus d'attention. Kirishima était un homme viril avec des valeurs. Denki savait donc quelle technique utiliser

 **-C'est pas juste pour les filles ! Tu imagines ? T'as déjà vu un pro-héros ouvertement gay ? Nan ! Y'en a pas ! Alors tu imagines, un couple homo de futurs héros ? Les agences vont s'arracher notre profil ! Et t'imagines pas les fangirls qu'on aurait !** Lui assura le jaune.

 **-Mentir sur soi pour être populaire, c'est pas quelque chose qui me plaît… C'est pas l'action d'un homme !** Se renfrogna un peu Kirishima.

Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire ça, même présenté sous cette angle. Pour lui, Kaminari était son bro et il savait pertinemment que ses « idées de génies » étaient souvent loin d'en être. Il était méfiant du coup.

Denki essaya donc d'en rajouter, de se rattraper.

 **-C'est genre… Un message de tolérance ! Voilà ! Un gars viril comme toi gay, je sais pas tu vas peut-être briser tous les clichés ! C'est le devoir d'un héros ça ! Tu vas pas me dire que c'est pas un devoir de bonhomme ça ! Et puis si ça marche pas on abandonne on dit c'était un pari stupide ou quoi ! Promis ! Allez s'il te plaît ! T'es mon seul espoir !** Le supplia le blond.

Présentée comme ça, l'idée n'avait pas l'air méchante. Et puis… Ouais fallait avouer ça avait l'air marrant. Et puis comme lui avait dit Denki, c'était quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être leur apporter l'intérêt d'agence voulant se donner une apparence plus tolérante, ouverte, moderne.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Et puis il pouvait bien faire ça pour son bro et son éternel désir de sortir du lot pour être populaire. Ce n'était pas grand-chose.

 **-Bon ok, ça marche ! C'est bien parce que c'est toi Bro, hein !** Fit Kirishima.

 **-Ha je t'aime toi, tu déchires ! « Chéri » .** Rétorqua Kaminari en ricanant avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de Kirishima et de se mettre à rire ensembles.

De là, riant et s'appelant mutuellement par des petits noms affectueux avant d'éclater de rire à chaque fois parce que, qu'on se le dise, c'était parfaitement ridicule, ils rentrèrent au dortoir de leur classe.

Kirishima savait bien que ce plan était foireux. Après tout, il venait de Denki et tous les plans de ce blond l'étaient à un moment ou à un autre. Il le savait parfaitement. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si cela pouvait avoir de quelconques répercussions importantes, hein.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien leur arriver en faisant semblant de sortir ensembles après tout. Ca n'allait pas non plus changer sa vie..

... Si ?

* * *

 **Et voilà ! C'est tout pour le prologue ! Ca vous donne envie de lire la suite ? Je l'espère ! Cette fic sera assez légère voire wtf et pleine de quiproquos je vous préviens ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en commentaire !  
**

 **Un grand merci à Molly Phantomhive sans qui cette fic ne serait sûrement pas là ou alors en beaucoup moins bien xD ! Bon ça sert à rien de lui faire de la pub dans ce fandom maiiiis avis aux Hetalians amateurs de SpaMano ou aux fans de Shingeki no Kyojin, allez y xD ! !**

 **Bon allez, à la prochaine pour le chapitre 1 !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir !  
**

 **Je vous remercie énormément pour tous vos retours et tous les fav-follow ! Ca motive vraiment ! Voici donc le chapitre 1 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et sera à la hauteur de vos attentes :3 !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 1**

Après cette fameuse discussion, les deux frères de cœur regagnèrent leur dortoir en continuant de se charrier, mais en pensant bien à se taire une fois dans les parties communes. Denki s'invita dans la chambre très virile de Kirishima avec une nouvelle « idée géniale » :

 **« Si on veut avoir l'air vraiment crédible, faut qu'on se familiarise avec la gay attitude ! On va regarder plein de films gays !** S'exclama-t-il en allumant l'ordi pour se mettre sur Netflix.

 **\- T'es vraiment à fond hein,** Ricana le rouge.

 **\- Mais quoi c'est l'exécution du meilleur de mes supers plans je trouve ça trop excitant ! Tout doit être parfait ! Tu vas voir, on va tout déchirer. Si avec ça on n'est pas dans les plus populaires je comprends plus rien à la vie !** Fit Denki, en errant de résumés de films en résumés de séries pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'exclamer. **Celui-là a l'air cool ! Allez installe-toi bien « Mon cœur » ! Regarde et apprend. »**

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un pouffement de rire. Sérieusement, la situation était surréaliste quand on y pensait bien. S'il y avait bien une personne avec qui il n'avais jamais pensé sortir un jour, c'était bien son Bro.

Certes ils étaient totalement le genre à chanter et danser sur des chansons comme Bromance ou BFF, mais pas à aller plus loin.

Toujours est-il que Kirishima vint s'asseoir à côté de Kaminari et qu'ils passèrent la nuit à regarder des films d'amour gay bourrés de clichés.

Après avoir regardé _I love you Philip Morris_ avec Jim Carrey et quelques épisodes de la première saison de la fameuse série gay _Queer as Folk_ , ils commencèrent à regarder des Boy's love. De _Junjou Romantica_ ils passèrent à _Sekaiichi Hatsukoi_ , les classiques en somme, avant de tomber petit à petit sur des yaoi moins orthodoxes comme _Boku no Pico_ ou _Papa to Kiss in the Dark_.

Pour finalement à force de se perdre dans la section yaoi, tomber sur des doujinshi entre leurs professeurs. All Might, Present Mic, Eraser Head, Thirteen, et bien d'autres.

Ils ne les verraient plus jamais de la même façon.

En tout cas, ils continuèrent de faire de telles soirées série pendant près d'une semaine avant de convenir d'adopter petit à petit l'attitude clichée des personnages gay sur le point de se mettre en couple (définie par leur longue étude des personnages homosexuels dans les séries, manga et films) de façon à être le plus crédible possible : s'éviter, se regarder de loin, détourner la tête dès que leurs regards se croisent, paraître gêné quand ils doivent se parler l'un à l'autre pour telle ou telle raison, …

Et très vite, une première personne mordit à l'hameçon. Et cette personne était leur camarade de classe : Hagakure Tooru.

Et ce grâce à un évènement indépendant de tout coup monté ou plan quelconque. Comme quoi le hasard faisait bien les choses et attirait les fujoshi (dont la jeune fille invisible faisait indéniablement partie) mieux que n'importe quel plan. Et surtout mieux que n'importe quel « plan génial » du survolté.

Ledit évènement eut lieu après que Denki soit parti en ville après les cours. Quand il était rentré au dortoir, il avait entre ses mains un sac en papier contenant tous ses achats.

Et alors qu'il ouvrait en vitesse la porte du dortoir pour y rentrer, il percuta Tooru qui en sortait justement avec Mina car elle avait oublié un cahier au lycée dont elles avaient besoin pour leurs devoirs. A cause de la collision, le sac en papier vola puis retomba par terre, libérant ainsi tout son contenu sur le sol de l'entrée.

 **« Ha ! Je suis désolée Kaminari-san !** S'empressa de s'excuser la jeune fille en tendant une main vers le livre le plus proche d'elle pour le ramasser.

Mais elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant la couverture du livre qui était par terre et sur lequel elle s'apprêtait à mettre la main pour le rendre à son propriétaire. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien le nom de l'auteur qui lui sauta immédiatement aux yeux. Tout comme le titre.

Tout le monde connaissait bien le blond (car niveau mystérieux on avait vu mieux dans la classe). Venant de lui, elle s'était attendu à trouver devant elle un Marvel, un exemplaire du Jump ou d'un autre magazine, voire au pire du pire une revue érotique. Mais pas à ce que ce soit…

 **\- Hé Denki ! Tu pourrais faire un peu attention quand même !** Le disputa Ashido en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches, interrompant sans le savoir les réflexions de son amie. **Depuis quand tu bouscules les jeunes filles comme ça ! Brute épaisse !**

 **\- Désolé désolé ! Je t'avais pas vu Hagakure c'est ma faute !** S'excusa-t-il, l'air un peu paniqué, regroupant ses livres en vitesse.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que des gens voient ce qu'il avait acheté.

Surtout pas.

Alors quand il se rendit compte que Tooru tenait un de ses livres et semblait fixer la couverture (Oui « semblait », c'est pas vraiment facile de lire dans les yeux de quelqu'un d'invisible et encore moins d'être sûr d'où elle regarde), il rougit involontairement et le prit en vitesse de ses mains avant de se relever.

 **\- Je… Je dois y aller ! Encore désolé ! »** S'empressa-t-il de dire avant de se relever, oubliant même de tendre une main à la jeune invisible pour l'aider à se remettre debout, ce qu'un gentleman tel que lui ne zappait jamais d'ordinaire.

Mais la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser à l'instant présent, c'était qu'il espérait sincèrement qu'elle n'avait pas compris le plan qu'il était en train de mettre en place.

Sinon c'en était fini de son idée de génie ! Etouffée dans l'œuf. Morte avant son heure de gloire, avant d'avoir eu la chance de briller ! Et il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Son meilleur plan ne pouvait pas s'effondrer comme ça !

Il s'éloigna donc en vitesse alors qu'Ashido continuait de l'engueuler de loin. Et la plus timide des deux se retourna et fixait la direction dans laquelle il était parti.

 **« Ha Bro t'es enfin là ! T'en as mis du temps. T'as acheté quoi cette fois encore ?** Demanda Eijirou, les mains dans les poches, en s'approchant de Denki dès qu'il le vit passer, posant son regard sur le paquet qu'il tenait serré contre lui.

En effet, une bonne heure plus tôt, son acolyte était parti en ville en disant qu'il avait eu un éclair de génie et devait acheter quelque chose. Alors depuis, Kirishima poireautait. Enfin, il était allé faire ses devoirs avec Bakugo plutôt. C'était toujours lui qui l'aidait à les faire quand il ne comprenait pas les exercices et ce depuis les examens où il lui avait sauvé la mise (en lui faisant rentrer littéralement les leçons dans le crâne il est vrai).

Et le blond mit son sac en papier dans son dos, comme pour le cacher.

 **\- Rien rien ! J-je dois passer prendre un truc dans ma chambre ! Je te rejoins !** Bégaya en vitesse le Pikachu de la classe de 1-A avant de s'éclipser une fois de plus.

 **\- Si tu le dis. »** Fit simplement Kirishima avant de regarder son Bro s'éloigner et de partir vers sa propre chambre où ils devaient faire une nouvelle soirée film gay.

 **« Tooru-chan ça va ?** S'enquit Ashido en passant sa main devant le visage de son amie comme pour la ramener à la réalité avant de l'aider à se relever.

 **\- Ha oui oui !** Répondit-elle, prenant sa main pour se redresser, semblant redescendue sur terre. **O-on y va ?** Proposa-t-elle.

 **\- Oui !** S'écria Mina avant de sortir en sautillant du dortoir. **C'est parti !**

Mais Tooru avait continué de se poser la même question… Que faisait Denki en possession du dernier yaoi de Usami Akihiko ?

L'histoire de ce dernier était la bromance entre deux amis d'enfance, l'un pitre qui ne tient pas en place et l'autre le viril président du club d'athlétisme du lycée ne jurant que par le sport. Le fil directeur de l'œuvre était l'évolution progressive de leur amitié en amour.

En plus, les tomes de cette série avaient été dévalisés par les fans de l'auteur et étaient durs à trouver si on n'allait pas à une librairie en particulier, véritable QG des fujoshi de la ville et même de la région.

Attendez une minute… Maintenant qu'elle y pensait…

Ces personnages ressemblaient beaucoup à Kaminari et Kirishima non ? Le pitre du livre avait les cheveux teints en blond, son ami était très musclé, viril,…

Et cette façon de cacher en vitesse le sac quand ce dernier était venu lui parler…

Et si ça voulait dire que le scénario du yaoi du moment était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux ? ! Et si le blondinet était actuellement en train de se découvrir et de se rendre compte que ses sentiments envers son frère de cœur dépassaient l'amitié ?!

Elle ne pouvait pas rater ça ! Il fallait qu'elle les observe mieux pendant au moins quelques temps… Le temps que tout s'éclaircisse !

Et pendant qu'elle faisait toutes ces réflexions, notre génialissime Pikachu était dans la chambre de Kirishima, en train de lire le yaoi qu'il avait acheté pour perfectionner son plan. Tout en espérant que Tooru n'ait pas vu le titre du livre et qu'elle ne grille pas la couverture qu'ils essayaient de se créer.

Avec un peu de chance, elle ne connaissait pas du tout la série « _Embrasse-moi, mon pote_ » de Usami Akihiko.

Et puis, en bon imbécile heureux qu'il était, Denki remplaça bien vite ses soucis par de l'auto-persuasion que les Dieux étaient avec eux et que tout irait bien, et même que son plan marcherait du tonnerre ! (C'était drôle ça, parce qu'il a un Alter électrique en plus. )

Et donc, après qu'ils aient fini de regarder le dernier épisode de la saison 1 de _Queer_ as Folk, de lire les trois premiers tomes de _Embrasse-moi mon pote_ et qu'il ait promis d'aller acheter la suite dès qu'elle sortirait, Kaminari s'endormit paisiblement contre Kirishima, persuadé que tout irait bien.

Sauf que, pendant ce temps, Hagakure était en train de parler à Mina.

 **« Heeeeeein ?! Denki ? Avec Kirishima-kun ? Naaan, tu dois rêver Tooru-chan !** Ricana la rose en tapotant le dos de son amie.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient dans la chambre d'Ashido en train de papoter de tout et rien quand la fujoshi de la classe 1-A avait abordé ce sujet, faisant part de ses soupçons et théories sur le fameux potentiel couple « rouge et jaune ».

Mais Mina n'était pas convaincue.

 **\- Je comprends que c'est toujours tentant de shipper une Bromance comme eux, mais tu vois bien à quel point Denki est désespéré pour sortir avec une fille ! S'il était gay et amoureux de Kirishima-kun il ne se donnerait pas cette peine !** Lui assura-t-elle.

 **\- Mais il avait un yaoi dans ses bras !** Protesta son amie avant de lui mettre un des tomes devant le visage. **Tu ne vas pas me dire que Kajima et Dan de _Embrasse-moi mon pote_** **ne leur ressemblent pas !**

Pinky fixa la couverture un instant. Il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Le blond avec une mèche non-décolorée (qui était donc brune) et son tee-shirt Pokémon qui souriait comme un idiot ainsi que l'autre personnage qui avait des dents pointues, un sourire victorieux et des cheveux en piques ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau à leurs deux camarades.

Elle ne pouvait pas le nier.

Mais Denki et Kirishima ? Homosexuels ? Et ensembles ? Ca lui semblait impossible. Denki était le compère de Mineta, il était définitivement hétéro. Ou alors il était un acteur hors pair.

Mais si le blond était gay qui se faisait passer pour un hétéro aussi bien, quelle serait la prochaine étape ? Dire qu'il était le traître ayant fait fuiter des informations ayant conduites à l'attaque du USJ puis du camp d'entraînement ?

Ca n'avait pas de sens pour elle.

Et puis justement, peut-être que le blond avait trouvé ce livre par hasard et l'avait ramené pour le montrer à son Bro parce que ça l'avait choqué de voir tant de ressemblance.

 **\- C'est vrai mais ça ne veut rien dire ! C'est sûrement encore un plan foireux de Denki, du genre c'est pour une blague. Ou alors il s'est trompé en l'achetant !** Lui répondit donc Ashido, pas convaincue.

 **\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir ! Le prochain tome sort la semaine prochaine ! On va le suivre et s'il va l'acheter c'est que j'ai raison !** Proposa (ou plutôt imposa il semblait) Hagakure.

 **\- Une filature ? Compte sur moi !** Accepta-t-elle immédiatement.

Bon, la jeune fille aux antennes n'était pas convaincue, c'était vrai. Mais suivre un de ses camarades de classe s'annonçait être drôle ! Surtout Kaminari, qui sait ce qu'on pouvait découvrir sur lui. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser quelque chose comme ça ! En plus elle était accompagnée d'une pro de la filature : Invisible Girl !

Vraiment, l'opportunité était trop belle pour refuser. Et si jamais Denki achetait réellement des yaoi elle voulait voir ça de ses yeux sinon elle n'y croirait pas !

Il n'y avait donc plus qu'à attendre une semaine.

 **Voilà ! C'est tout pour le chapitre 1 ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que ça vous a fait rire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Ce chapitre est plutôt long alors installez vous confortablement avec popcorn et glace au chocolat xD !  
**

 **Réponses aux review guest :**

 **Lize :** **Haha, content que ça t'aie plu xD ! Après le traumatisme "Boku no Pico" il faut bien leur donner de bonnes bases avec des bons yaoi xD ! Il y a encore plus d'invasion dans leur vie privée de la part de Tooru et Mina dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira XD !**

 **Guest :** **C'est vrai que personne d'autre ne supporterait ce genre de plan à part Kiri xD. Ton idée est bonne, j'y avais pas pensé 'O'. Faut vraiment que je réfléchisse pour Bakugou je l'ai un peu mis de côté jusque là, pour l'instant c'est l'élément comique rageux xD !  
**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **« Il est là !** S'exclama Mina.

 **-** **Chut ! Sois plus discrète !** Lui intima Tooru.

Comme prévu une semaine plus tôt, après les cours, les deux amies étaient parties en filature à la poursuite de Denki pour voir s'il irait bel et bien acheter le nouveau tome de _Embrasse-moi mon pote_ d'Usami Akihiko. Tooru, qui suivait elle-même la série depuis ses débuts, en avait reconnu les premiers tomes lorsque le blond l'avait bousculée la dernière fois par accident.

Pendant la semaine écoulée, forcé d'attendre pour cette fameuse filature, elle avait observé plus sérieusement nos « deux tourtereaux », remarquant ainsi plusieurs choses.

Elle avait commencé à se rendre compte que, dernièrement, Kirishima passait beaucoup plus de temps avec Bakugou ou Sero. Kaminari, quant à lui, restait plutôt avec Jirou ou Mineta. Ils passaient moins de temps ensembles en cours, mais certains détails lui faisaient comprendre que ce n'était pas une dispute : des regards de loin, des rougeurs de temps en temps, leur façon de détourner le regard lorsqu'il y avait un contact physique accidentel entre eux en classe ou pendant des entraînements, …

Elle était sûre qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Denki ne pouvait qu'avoir le béguin pour Kirishima. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication. Et elle comptait bien le prouver -ou du moins s'en assurer- aujourd'hui !

Mais, actuellement, tout cela risquait de tomber en l'eau car elles avaient perdu la trace du blond…

Heureusement, après quelques minutes elles l'avaient vite retrouvé… Juste devant la librairie qui vendait énormément de yaoi ! Comme prévu ! Elle avait bien fait d'inciter son amie à la suivre dans un raccourci connu seulement des fujoshi les plus aguerries (fait pour aller au plus vite dans la boutique lors de la sortie des tomes des séries les plus connues dont les stocks sont rapidement dévalisés). Grâce à cela, elles avaient pu se poster au fond du magasin et voir Denki arriver juste après elles.

Tout se passait comme la plus discrète des deux amies l'avait prévu. Tout était parfait !

 **\- Tu vois ! J'avais raison !** Chuchota-t-elle à la rose.

 **\- J'y crois pas ! Bon, après faut voir ce qu'il va acheter ! Faut s'approcher !** Fit cette dernière en faisant un signe digne d'un film d'infiltration à sa comparse avant d'esquisser un pas pour avancer.

 **\- Attend ! Il va te voir !** L'avertit Hagakure en la tirant en arrière.

En effet, Kaminari, dont le malaise se lisait sur la figure, regardait autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Ensuite seulement il osa franchir les portes automatiques et s'approcher progressivement du rayon yaoi. Après avoir laissé son regard se balader sur les étagères pendant une poignée de secondes tel un connaisseur, il s'empara de quelques volumes.

Même si elles étaient un peu loin, la fujoshi reconnut tout de même assez facilement la couverture de _Embrasse-moi mon pote_ tome 4, de deux tomes de _Given_ et du premier tome de _Shimanami Tasogare_ (alias _Eclats d'âme_ ).

 **\- Tu vois ! Regarde !** S'exclama l'invisible.

 **\- La vache ! T'avais raison !** S'étonna Mina.

Sous leurs yeux ébahis, le Pikachu sauvage regarda encore un peu l'étalage et les nouveautés avant de prendre la direction de la caisse pour payer ses achats.

Elles décidèrent alors de s'approcher le plus discrètement possible, quittant le fin fond de la librairie pour se cacher derrière une des étagères les plus proches de la caisse pour l'observer attentivement. La rose avait le visage caché dans un yaoi duquel dépassaient le haut de son visage et ses yeux pour épier les moindres faits et gestes de leur cible. Tooru, quant à elle, était cachée derrière l'étagère aussi mais elle était penchée, laissant sa tête à découvert. Mais comme elle était invisible, bah, on pouvait pas la voir (Merci capitaine Obvious). Contrairement à la peau rose de Mina qui la rendait aussi invisible que Hulkette au milieu d'une librairie. Mais… En rose.

Et bien vite, elles comprirent à quel point elles avaient bien fait de suivre leur camarade à l'intérieur.

 **\- Ca fera 1700 ¥ ! Et sinon… Tu voudras un sac en papier ou en plastique avec ça, mon chou ?** Demanda le libraire à ce dernier, en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil et en inclinant la tête.

Denki bugua alors complètement, tel un vieux jeu de Pokémon Jaune quand on allume sa Game Boy Color pour la première fois depuis quinze ans et qu'elle reste bloquée sur l'écran d'accueil parce que la cartouche est abîmée ou pleine de poussière.

 **\- P-pardon ?** Bégaya-t-il, ses billets à la main, à moitié tendus vers le caissier.

Pinky éclata tout simplement de rire, vite coupée par Hagakure qui mit sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire et ne pas griller leur couverture.

Le libraire garda son grand sourire et prit l'argent avant de rendre la monnaie à Denki.

 **\- Je te mets un sac en papier alors, comme ça je te laisse mon petit numéro dessus ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'un mignon petit lycéen vient acheter ses yaoi ici ! J'espère que tu viendras plus souvent ~.** Ajouta-t-il en lui envoyant un baiser avec deux doigts.

Denki vira au rouge, il ne savait pas où se mettre. On était en train de le prendre pour un gay là ! Il état en train de se faire draguer par un libraire qui avait au moins 10 piges de plus que lui ! C'était à cause des yaoi ? Ou c'était sa tête ? Ou alors les séries qu'il regardait depuis quelques temps avaient trop d'influence sur lui et ça se lisait dans ses yeux ?!

A quelques mètres, la rose était en train de virer au rouge aussi… Mais c'était parce qu'à force de se retenir de rire elle allait s'étouffer ! Sérieusement, elle n'avait rien vu d'aussi drôle depuis un moment, comment se retenir devant ça !

Et Denki bégaya alors la première réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit.

 **\- J-j'ai déjà un copain ! Je… Je dois y aller !** Fit-il en vitesse en attrapant le sac et ses livres avant de se retourner pour partir le plus vite possible.

Mais en se retournant d'un coup, il se retrouva face à ses deux camarades de classe qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de se décaler pour rester planquées.

Denki écarquilla alors les yeux, son cerveau se mettant automatiquement en mode « MAYDAY ! MAYDAY ! ». Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Est-ce qu'il devait dire un truc ? Ou pas ?

Avant qu'il n'ait fini de réfléchir il s'était mis à courir et était déjà dans la rue.

Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que se mettre à courir et s'enfuir ainsi ne ferait que renforcer les soupçons que ce qu'il avait dit au libraire était vrai et pas juste un moyen de s'en débarrasser.

Mais bon, d'un côté, ça servait son plan. Même si sur le coup il ne pensait pas à ça, il était tout simplement mort de gêne.

Quant aux filles…

Si d'un côté elles étaient plus qu'étonnées et complètement sans voix sur le moment… Elles avaient hâte de rentrer et d'en parler aux autres ! Ca ferait un sujet croustillant pour ce soir avec leurs camarades du dortoir !

Quant à notre chère yaoiste, elle continuerait personnellement de les avoir à l'œil, Kaminari comme Kirishima. Et elle veillerait à ce qu'ils finissent ensembles, quoi qu'il arrive. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, bien entendu !

Toujours est-il que pendant que les deux copines sortaient de la librairie et prenaient la direction du dortoir en débattant du nom de code qu'elles donneraient au ship (il y avait Salamèche x Pikachu, Rouge x Jaune, Hulk x Thor, … Autant vous dire que le fait que Denki était le uke faisait l'unanimité), Denki était rentré en courant au dortoir.

En entrant comme un boulet à la vitesse de l'éclair dans la chambre de son acolyte, le blond s'écria avec une tête de choqué :

 **\- Bro! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il m'est arrivé!**

Vautré sur son lit, le rouquin releva le nez de son magazine.

 **\- Quoi ? Ils étaient en rupture de stock ?**

 **\- Nan nan j'ai les livres !** Le rassura-t-il. **Mais le libraire m'a dragué ! Il m'a pris pour un gay !** Continua Denki, toujours avec sa tête de traumatisé.

Kirishima pouffa de rire avant de lui répondre simplement :

 **\- Bah c'était ton but, non ? C'est que l'entraînement a payé ! C'est viril ça !**

L'expression scandalisée du Pikachu sembla envolée avec cette simple phrase. Naquit alors sur son visage un grand sourire fier pour la remplacer.

Comme c'est pratique d'être un imbécile heureux.

 **\- Ha bah ouais t'as raison ! J'suis trop fort en fait ! J'ai trop de talent !** Réalisa-t-il. **Mais j'étais pas en mode gay pourtant !**

 **\- C'est que c'est devenu une seconde nature, t'es trop doué.** Le taquina le rouge avant de tapoter la place à côté de lui pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir.

 **\- Bah ouais je suis un génie !** Fit le jaune en allant s'asseoir à côté de son ami et en déballant ses achats du jour. **Prêt pour le tome 4 alors ?! Et on doit se finir la saison 2 de** ** _Queer as Folk_** **aussi ce soir ! On a du boulot !**

 **\- Chef oui chef.** Ricana Kirishima.

 **\- Allez c'est parti « chéri » !** Plaisanta Denki avant de s'allonger contre lui en ouvrant son nouveau yaoi pour qu'ils le lisent ensembles.

Au fur et à mesure des pages, emballés par leur lecture, ils se mirent à lire les phrases du livre à voix haute et à jouer les personnages tel un dialogue. Enfin, au début, c'était surtout quand le personnage qui ressemblait à Denki faisait des blagues de merde, ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de les faire à voix haute et de partir en fou-rire pendant ce qui semblait durer 4 ans et demi.

Et alors que le blond, qui jouait le personnage de Dan, venait de faire à voix haute une blague archi nulle -qu'il aurait très bien pu sortir sans l'aide de ce yaoi d'ailleurs- qui était du niveau de la fameuse « Qu'est-ce qui est jaune et qui attend ? », l'ambiance de la scène changea. Mais ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte immédiatement.

Kirishima joua juste la ligne suivant le gag tout à fait naturellement.

 **\- Ca fait du bien de te voir rire comme ça. C'est devenu rare vu que tu m'évites depuis quelques temps.**

 **\- Je… Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.** Répondit Denki, continuant à jouer son personnage lui aussi, mais dans une atmosphère moins gaffeuse.

 **\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire hein, t'es mon meilleur ami !** Fit Kirishima en prenant une voix un peu plus insistante, allant avec le mouvement de rapprochement de Kajima dans le manga.

 **\- Y-ya rien je te le garantis !**

Devant la voix plus sérieuse de Kirishima qui était à fond dans son rôle, Denki avait bégayé malgré lui.

 **\- Je vois bien que si ! Je te connais depuis longtemps ! Tu peux m'en parler !**

 **\- Non ! Tu me détesterai si je le faisais de toute façon !**

 **\- Jamais je pourrai te détester ! Parle-moi ! Je sais bien qu'il y a quelque chose !**

Tout comme entre les deux protagonistes de la nouvelle série à succès d'Usami Akihiko, le ton monta entre eux tant ils prenaient leurs rôles à cœur.

 **\- Ca c'est ce que tu dis ! Moi aussi je te connais ! Je sais comment tu réagiras ! A toujours vouloir être « viril », « masculin » , tu supporterais pas ce que j'ai à dire !**

Décidément, ce personnage ressemblait trop à Kirishima.

 **\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je sais pas ce que t'as sur le cœur, mais tant que tu me le diras pas tu pourras pas savoir ce que j'en pense ! Idiot ! Peu importe ce que tu fais ou ce que tu vas me dire, je ne suis pas un homme si je peux pas écouter et aider de mon mieux mon meilleur ami !** Cria presque Eijirou, avant de prendre une voix plus calme, imitant le personnage du livre. **Tu peux tout me dire… J'en ai marre que tu m'évites…**

 **\- Me force pas à te le dire ! Laisse moi !** Le repoussa le jaune.

 **\- Mais dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! On est meilleurs amis pour la vie quoi qu'il arrive oui ou merde ?! Tu peux te confier à moi !** Insista le rouge.

 **\- Je t'aime ! Voilà ce qu'il y a !** Lâcha Kaminari, comme si c'était une bombe.

Et là il y eut un blanc.

Parce que Kirishima, sans comprendre pourquoi, venait de sentir son cœur rater un battement, pour ensuite s'accélérer et cogner dans sa poitrine comme s'il allait en sortir.

Dans un tel état, il était incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Il était comme paralysé.

Pour tenter de rompre le silence et la sorte de transe dans laquelle semblait être rentré son frère de cœur, Denki passa hasardement à la réplique suivante, toujours à fond dans son rôle.

 **\- Je t'aime… Plus qu'un ami, plus qu'un bro… Ose me dire qu'on est encore meilleurs amis après ça…**

En entendant ces mots, Eijirou sembla revenir à lui-même et regarda la réplique qu'il devait faire, la faisant en bégayant malgré lui.

 **\- Bien sûr… Comment tu veux qu'on reste meilleurs amis après ça…**

Le coupant comme dans le manga qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, Denki poursuivit :

 **\- Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit que tu me dé-**

 **\- Tu n'y es pas. Je…**

La bouche du rouge s'assécha alors. Il avala difficilement sa salive.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Ce n'était qu'un jeu de répliques ! Pourquoi il avait autant de mal à sortir cette phrase toute bête ? C'était idiot ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il pensait ce qu'il allait dire ou que ça l'engageait à quoi que ce soit !

Déglutissant avec peine, son visage se teinta alors d'une couleur semblable à celle de ses cheveux sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Au bout de quelques secondes, il parvint malgré tout à répondre à la « confession » qu'il venait de recevoir.

 **\- Je t'aime aussi… Comment tu voudrais qu'on reste juste meilleurs amis après ça…**

Et alors que le livre se finissait alors sur une scène de baiser romantique et passionné, les deux amis ne purent que rester comme ça, l'un face à l'autre, le rouge aux joues, la gêne palpable dans toute la pièce.

Jusqu'à ce que le blond arrive à rompre le silence pesant qui s'était alors installé.

 **\- C'est… C'était chaud ce tome quand même…**

Il marqua une pause avant de poursuivra sa phrase en proposant :

 **\- Tu… Tu veux qu'on regarde** ** _Queer as Folk_** **du coup** **?**

Retrouvant ses esprits, Eijirou hocha la tête, acceptant la proposition de son Bro qui était sûrement le meilleur voire seul moyen de faire remonter l'ambiance.

 **\- Alors c'est parti !** Fit Denki en se levant en vitesse de façon à camoufler la gêne qu'il avait ressenti pendant ce blanc gênant. Il mit l'ordinateur en marche et chercha dans leur historique le dernier épisode qu'ils avaient regardé.

Kirishima le regarda simplement tout mettre en place.

S'il était vrai qu'au début, il n'avait pas vraiment été en faveur de ce plan et qu'il avait surtout accepté pour faire plaisir à son Bro… Il fallait avouer qu'il s'amusait bien depuis qu'ils préparaient ce plan foireux. Ils se faisaient des soirées films, lisaient des bouquins sympas, sérieusement il était même converti à certains yaoi.

Même si bon, il fallait bien l'avouer, l'ambiance devant les scènes de cul était et resterait toujours aussi gênante.

Mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il chérissait ces moments qu'ils passaient tous les deux. C'était différent de d'habitude. Différent des soirées passées dans les salles communes à blaguer avec tout le monde, des soirées passées avec Bakugou à réviser. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tout ça lui plaisait.

Mais ça n'expliquait pas son moment de bug de tout à l'heure… C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

 **\- C'est bon ! Je lance ! »** S'exclama le Pikachu en mettant l'épisode en plein écran avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de son Bro, laissant une distance d'une dizaine de centimètres entre eux.

Se calant contre les oreillers qu'ils avaient au préalable mis contre le mur comme avant chaque soirée série, Kirishima pensa alors tout simplement qu'il n'avait qu'à réfléchir à tout ça plus tard. De toute manière, il n'avait pas envie de se torturer l'esprit pendant des heures.

Il voulait juste profiter et passer un bon moment avec Denki, comme tous les soirs.

Et en quelques minutes, l'ambiance revint à la rigolade et aux blagues nulles, comme si la situation gênante de plus tôt n'avait jamais existé. Bien vite, Denki reprit sa place devenue habituelle d'être assis contre son frère de cœur, sa tête sur son épaule, la tête de ce dernier posée sur la sienne.

Comme quoi, se prendre la tête et se triturer les méninges ne servaient à rien et ne faisaient que rendre les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient réellement.

Par contre, s'il y en avait bien une dont le cerveau tournait à plein régime actuellement, c'était bien Tooru. Et également Mina, sa comparse, qui était cette fois encore avec elle.

Si maintenant elles étaient dans la chambre de la rose, ce n'était pas le cas quelques minutes plus tôt. A ce moment là, elles n'étaient pas bien loin des deux gaffeurs de service, puisqu'elles étaient juste de l'autre côté de leur porte de chambre.

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, oui, elles avaient tout entendu. Et bien sûr, elles étaient arrivées juste au début de la confession.

En tant que fujoshi, voir un ship se concrétiser dans la réalité et même devant ses yeux était quelque chose de tout bonnement merveilleux. Elle avait eu raison ! Elle avait eu raison sur toute la ligne en affirmant que Kaminari avait des sentiments pour Kirishima ! Qu'ils s'évitaient parce qu'ils avaient des sentiments réciproques qu'ils n'osaient pas s'avouer !

Et Mina, à côté d'elle, était restée bouche bée, cette dernière recouverte de la main invisible de son amie (parce qu'elle s'était apprêtée à crier de surprise plus tôt). Et désormais elle était plus que convaincue.

 **« Tooru-chan t'es une génie !** Lui avait chuchoté la rose une fois qu'elle avait enlevé sa main de sa bouche. **T'avais tout deviné !**

 **\- Et oui !** Avait alors répondu fièrement la jeune fille.

 **\- Il faut aller en parler aux autres ! Viens ! »** Avait alors rétorqué Ashido en prenant son amie par la main et en la tirant pour la relever.

Enfin, si elles étaient parties à ce moment-là c'était aussi parce que depuis le couloir on entendait Bakugou gueuler qu'il avait oublié quelque chose dans son casier et devrait se farcir le chemin jusqu'au lycée et que bordel de putain de merde il détestait tout le monde et que de toute façon tout était de la faute de ce putain de Nerd.

Comme d'habitude.

Toujours était-il qu'elles n'avaient pas vraiment envie d'être surprises par Bakugou en train d'écouter à la porte de Kirishima, leurs têtes collées contre cette dernière.

En tout cas, les deux amies en étaient sûres. Les autres n'allaient pas en croire leurs oreilles ! Qui aurait cru qu'elles tomberaient sur une conversation si importante alors qu'elles étaient justement là pour tenter de prouver leur théorie –qui était surtout celle de Tooru jusqu'à peu.

Décidément, le dieu des yaoistes les avait guidées aujourd'hui. Entre la librairie et cette confession, c'était le destin, elles en étaient sûres.

Et alors que les commères rejoignaient leurs propres dortoirs, les deux « tourtereaux » étaient toujours en pleine soirée série.

Après avoir chialé comme une madeleine lors du coma de Ben et de la scène où Michael (son personnage préféré) pleure, avoir dansé sur la musique du Babylone et avoir débattu intérieurement pendant 15 minutes sur la question « Est-ce que les vampires peuvent attraper le sida en buvant du sang ? », Denki s'écria brutalement :

 **« Wesh Justin ! D'où tu traites mon Michael de connard ?!**

Et bien sûr, en gueulant, il fit un mouvement brusque de la main, renversant ainsi l'intégralité de son verre sur son voisin. Verre qui était plein à ras bord, bien entendu.

Sinon ce n'était pas drôle.

 **\- Nan ! Putain Bro t'as niqué mon tee-shirt et mes cheveux !** L'engueula le rouge en se décalant de lui, ayant désormais une énorme tâche blanche sur son tee-shirt noir maintenant trempé.

 **\- Mais c'est sa faute aussi là !** Se justifia Denki en faisant un nouveau mouvement brusque.

Et en tapant accidentellement avec son genou dans la bouteille de Yop qui tomba et se renversa sur tout le lit. Y compris leurs deux shorts.

 **\- Putain ! Mais t'es con !** Le disputa Eijirou.

 **\- C'est pas ma faute !** Se défendit le jaune en se levant et en enlevant son short aussi avant de jeter la bouteille de Yop dans la corbeille. **Jure pas autant, on dirait Bakugou !**

Après qu'un long soupir ait franchi ses lèvres, Kirishima imita son voisin et balança ses vêtements sur le sol, se retrouvant ainsi en caleçon.

 **\- T'es pas croyable, t'en as mis partout va falloir tout laver,** Se plaignit-il.

 **\- Ouais bah désolé mais il avait qu'à pas s'en prendre à mon bébé, han !** Répliqua Denki.

Préférant ne pas répondre, Eijirou se contenta d'enlever en vitesse les draps de son lit de manière à ne pas tâcher le matelas avant de les prendre sous le bras et de se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre Puis alors qu'il avait entrouvert la porte, il se retourna vers Denki :

 **\- Sors une autre parure pendant ce temps. Tu sais où elles sont.** Sur ces mots il sortit de la chambre en laissant la porte ouverte.

 **\- Oui chef !** Rétorqua le Pikachu en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

 **\- Tiens salut Mineta.** Fit-il en se retrouvant face au petit violet une fois dans le couloir, sur le pas de sa chambre.

 **\- Salut Kirishima.** Répondit simplement le pervers avant de le dévisager avec une tête suspecte.

Il fallait dire que le rouge était en caleçon dans le couloir, ses draps tâchés de blanc dans les bras, son meilleur pote en caleçon aussi dans sa chambre chargé de changer les draps ainsi que deux shorts et un tee-shirt semblant avoir été balancés par terre à la va-vite.

Eijirou fit quelques pas en arrière vers sa chambre et regarda son frère de cœur dans les yeux.

 **\- Surtout tu continues pas tout seul hein ! Tu m'attends et on reprend là où on en était hein !** Le mit-il en garde, appuyant ses dires d'un signe de « Je t'ai à l'œil », sachant pertinemment qu'il était capable de relancer l'épisode en son absence.

 **\- Ouais ouais ! Dépêche-toi ça va être tout collant après !** Rétorqua Kaminari.

Et après que Kirishima se soit éloigné, le blond repéra le regard suspicieux de Mineta. Alors, innocemment, il suivit le regard de son camarade de séances de matage à la piscine. Et ce regard arrivait juste à côté de lui.

Et en tournant la tête, il remarqua qu'à cet endroit précis…

Il y avait l'ordinateur sur lequel la série _Queer as Folk_ avait continué -puisqu'ils n'avaient pas mis sur pause. Et bien sûr, le passage actuellement à l'écran était une scène dans la darkroom du Babylone. Donc avec plein d'hommes en train de faire des choses que je me passerai bien d'écrire en détails, mais je peux vous dire qu'ils faisaient des choses très conviviales et pénétrantes à plusieurs.

Kaminari ferma alors en vitesse l'ordinateur puis regarda Mineta avec un grand sourire de _« C'est pas moi ! J'ai rien fait ! »._ Qui donnait l'impression du contraire, évidemment.

Donc entre son caleçon arc-en-ciel et son sourire bêta de mec coupable il n'avait pas l'air très crédible, et encore moins convaincant. Il ne l'était même pas du tout.

Et bien évidemment, comme s'il ne s'était pas déjà assez enfoncé, il eut un petit rire avant de lâcher la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit sur le moment :

 **\- H-ha la la, toutes ces pubs gays, je me demande bien d'où ça sort ! »**

* * *

 **Et on s'arrête sur ce moment cocasse xD (j'adore ce mot) ! La suite sortira bientôt, je vais essayer de prendre un rythme plus ou moins hebdomadaire ! Laissez-moi votre avis, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos reviews et d'y répondre ! Franchement, voir un fandom si actif ça donne la patate !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Et voici le chapitre 3 ! En avance, j'en reviens pas de mon rythme de publication et d'écriture actuel xD ! Je sais pas quoi dire du tout ici alors... Bonne lecture xD !  
**

 **Reviews Guest :**

 **Liza :** **Denki est le roi du combo de conneries et de malentendus après tout xD ! Kirishima va commencer à se rendre de plus en plus compte qu'il se passe quelque chose à ce niveau là haha xD. Merci d'avoir laissé une review !  
**

 **Place au chapitre !**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **« Et juste après ça, Kaminari-san s'est confessé à Kirishima-san !** Raconta Tooru d'une voix passionnée, comme si elle revivait le moment au fil de ses propres mots.

 **\- Nooon ! C'est pas vrai !** Rétorqua Uraraka, surprise.

 **\- Si si ! Je peux le garantir, j'étais là ! J'ai tout entendu !** Ajouta Mina, défendant son amie.

 **\- Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer quelque chose comme ça entre ces deux là,** Fit Midoriya, surpris. Il n'avait absolument rien remarqué entre ses deux camarades, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

 **\- C'était tellement mignon en plus ! La déclaration parfaite quoi !** S'extasia Hagakure.

 **\- Je n'ai rien remarqué du tout ! Quel mauvais délégué je fais ! Je n'ai aucun sens de l'observation !** Se dénigra Iida, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un soulignait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu lui-même.

Telles étaient les principales réactions des autres élèves de la classe 1-A. Personne ne s'en serait douté. Il n'y avait que Tooru qui avait cru en ce ship et qui avait vu son potentiel.

Mais un de leur camarade vint remettre en question une certaine partie de l'histoire.

 **\- Mouais, je sais pas si « mignon » c'est le bon terme moi,** commenta Mineta qui les écoutait, assis à son bureau quelques tables plus loin.

 **\- Et comment tu peux savoir ? Tu n'y étais même pas !** Se renfrogna la fille invisible, blessée qu'on juge un moment crucial de son ship du moment.

 **\- Peut-être pas à ce moment-là, mais j'ai vu des choses bien après.** Rétorqua le violet. **Et le terme « mignon » ne colle vraiment mais alors vraiment pas du tout.**

Il avait encore parfaitement en tête ce qu'il avait vu la veille. Comment l'oublier en même temps.

 **\- Fais pas durer le suspense, raconte ce que t'as vu alors !** Le pressa Ashido.

Il eut un petit rire. Le petit rire qu'il arborait toujours avant de sortir quelque chose de pervers.

 **\- Si vous vous mettez à genoux à mes pieds en culotte je veux bien raconter !** Proposa-t-il en souriant.

Mais devant les regards noirs des filles en furie prêtes à le tuer s'il disait un mot de plus qui n'ai pas de rapport avec le sujet principal, à savoir l'affaire Sablaireau Shiny x Pikachu, il se ravisa et commença son récit.

 **\- Je sortais de la chambre de Shouji et j'ai vu Kirishima dans le couloir. Il sortait de sa propre chambre avec ses draps plein de tâches blanches sous le bras en engueulant Kaminari qui était en caleçon ! Arc-en-ciel en plus s'il vous plaît !** Raconta le plus petit de la classe. **Il était en caleçon aussi en plus et il lui a dit qu'il avait pas intérêt à continuer tout seul sinon il aurait à faire à lui, qu'il avait bien l'intention de reprendre « là où ils en étaient ». Et le pire…**

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, désirant faire monter le suspense.

 **\- C'est quoi le pire ? Dis-nous !** Fit Uraraka, ayant hâte de savoir la fin.

 **\- Ils regardaient un porno gay !** Poursuivit-il. **Et c'était loin d'être soft hein, ils étaient un paquet à l'écran je vous raconte pas ! Sérieux comment on peut aimer voir des mecs s'en-**

 **\- Ça ira pour les détails Mineta-kun,** L'arrêta Tsuyu.

Elle se passerait bien de davantage d'explication, comme tout le monde dans cette pièce sûrement d'ailleurs.

 **\- Toujours est-il que c'est loin d'être des anges quoi,** Continua-t-il simplement. **Ils sont du genre rapides. Je m'attendais pas à ce que Kaminari soit de ce bord là. Sérieusement comment on peut aimer voir des mecs s'enfiler à la queue leu leu alors qu'il y a des bons porno avec des femmes bien foutues partout sur Internet !**

 **\- On a dit que ça ira pour les détails Mineta-kun** Répéta Asui.

 **\- Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! Tu dois sûrement tout exagérer Mineta-kun, comme d'habitude !** Ajouta Uraraka.

 **\- Vous parlez de quoi ?** Demanda Sero en posant son sac sur son bureau. Il venait tout juste d'arriver.

 **\- Du fait que Kaminari et Kirishima se sont mis ensembles apparemment ! Tooru-chan les a entendus se confesser l'un à l'autre !** Expliqua Ochako.

 **\- Ha. Ceci explique cela,** Répondit alors simplement Hanta.

Devant cette réaction froide et peu surprise, la fujoshi du groupe sauta sur une potentielle occasion d'en savoir plus.

 **\- Tu étais déjà au courant ? Tu as vu quelque chose ?!** L'interrogea-t-elle.

 **\- Ouais et pas qu'un peu,** Répondit-il simplement avant de soupirer. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait vu hier.

 **\- Bah raconte ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à vouloir garder le suspense sur tout là les garçons aujourd'hui !** Se plaignit la rose.

 **\- Oui allez dis-nous tout !** Ajouta Tooru.

 **\- C'est bon je vais vous dire,** Fit-il en s'asseyant à son bureau, le coude sur son dossier de chaise, tourné vers ses camarades. **En fait vers 20h30 j'ai voulu aller rendre à Kirishima son livre d'anglais. Il en avait pas besoin pour la soirée alors il me l'avait laissé. Mais…**

Il marqua une courte pause.

 **\- Mais ? Mais quoi ?** L'incita à continuer Uraraka.

 **\- Bah j'ai frappé à sa porte et il ne répondait pas. Mais comme souvent quand il fait ses exercices de musculation il est trop concentré pour entendre toquer je suis entré. Et…**

 **\- Bon allez accouche Sero !** Le disputa Mina.

 **\- Bah Kirishima était allongé sur Kaminari et ils étaient pas habillés, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ils dormaient trempés de sueur et il y avait des fringues éparpillés partout par terre !** Acheva-t-il.

Il aurait tellement voulu ne pas s'en rappeler. Surtout des détails.

 **\- Ça confirme ce que disait Mineta !** S'exclama Ashido.

 **\- Je pense que j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir tout ça en fait...** Ajouta Izuku.

 **\- Moi non plus… »** Confirma Tenya.

A ce moment précis, Hagakure était bien heureuse d'être invisible. Parce qu'elle était en train d'adopter la position classique de la fangirl. A savoir, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les mains devant la bouche, le rouge aux joues, riant silencieusement.

Comment ne pas fangirler quand on sait que son ship se porte à merveille ! C'était impossible ! Même si elle ne regardait ni ne lisait jamais de lemon ou de doujinshi trop hard car elle était trop pudique pour ça, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire la groupie là tout de suite !

Elle avait eu raison sur toute la ligne et tout le monde pouvait le prouver ! Son ship était bel et bien réel ! Et il volait merveilleusement bien.

A ce moment précis, alors que l'aiguille des heures de la pendule s'approchait dangereusement du chiffre huit qui marquait le début des cours et qu'il ne manquait qu'eux dans la salle de classe, les deux retardataires qui accaparaient l'attention d'une bonne partie de la classe depuis plusieurs minutes arrivèrent enfin. Et ce en courant, parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils allaient être en retard. Et qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de vivre à nouveau les punitions d'Aizawa-sensei. Surtout Kaminari qui en avait déjà connu des dizaines grâce à sa ponctualité légendaire.

« **On est arrivés à temps !** **On est sauvés !** S'exclama Denki, soulagé, soulagé.

 **\- Ouf ! T'as de la chance hein ! Sinon je t'aurais défoncé ça aurait été ta faute !** L'engueula Kirishima.

 **\- D'où ça aurait été ma faute !** Se plaignit le jaune. **J'ai rien fait !**

 **\- T'as dû passer par ta chambre prendre ton sac on a perdu du temps. Déjà qu'il faut insister pendant une heure pour que tu te lèves,** Se justifia Eijirou.

 **\- Bah si t'es pas content la prochaine fois t'auras qu'à venir dans ma chambre au moins ce sera réglé !** Rétorqua le Pikachu, d'un ton boudeur.

 **\- T'as mal noué ta cravate en plus, ça fait pas viril du tout comme ça !** Lui fit remarquer le rouge.

En disant cela, il s'approcha de Denki et défit le nœud horrible que ce dernier avait fait à la va-vite. En deux temps trois mouvements se trouvait au cou de Denki un nœud de cravate parfait. Ce dernier ricana.

 **\- En tout cas ya pas à dire, toi t'es un mec qui a du doigté,** Plaisanta-t-il en faisant une manière de la main droite.

 **\- Ouais, mais on peut pas en dire autant de toi,** Lui renvoya son vis-à-vis en riant avant de le lâcher et de se retourner vers le reste de ses camarades.

 **\- Hé ! Moi j'suis gentil et tout et toi-**

Kaminari fut interrompu dans sa phrase par Kirishima qui s'était raclé la gorge en lui écrasant le pied. L'électrique, loin de comprendre, s'exclama :

 **\- Aïeuh ! Pourquoi faut toujours que tu sois brutal comme-**

Maintenant qu'il avait relevé la tête à son tour et était face à ses camarades, il s'était tu d'un coup lui aussi. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi son Bro l'avait arrêté.

Tout le monde les fixait. Toute la classe. Sans exception.

Enfin sauf Bakugou qui comme d'habitude s'en foutait de tout et était en train de gueuler en arrière-plan sur son taille-crayon avant de le cramer dans la paume de sa main. Repose en paix petit taille-crayon. Tu n'as pas eu ta chance. Tu es tombé sur la mauvaise personne. Tu n'as même pas eu d'autres choix que l'incinération immédiate. C'est triste.

Mais bon, tout le monde sait que ça aussi c'est de la faute d'Izuku.

Tooru, sans que personne ne puisse le voir, arborait une mine boudeuse car la mignonne scène de ménage de son OTP du moment avait été inopinément interrompue.

S'ensuivit alors un silence gênant planant sur toute la classe, même Bakugou n'avait rien ni personne à engueuler, c'est vous dire si c'était calme !

Ce blanc ne fut brisé que par la sonnerie suivie de l'arrivée d'Aizawa-sensei qui pénétra dans la salle de classe en donnant un coup de cahier sur la tête des deux idiots qui se tenaient dans l'entrée de la pièce.

 **\- Allez, à vos places vous deux. Le cours va commencer.**

 **\- O-ouais m'sieur !** Obtempéra Denki.

N'ayant pas envie du tout de se faire disputer et de recevoir une nouvelle de ses punitions, Denki pressa Kirishima en lui tapotant l'épaule en mode « _Dépêche mec sinon il va nous niquer ! »._

Sauf qu'en voulant reculer en vitesse, Eijirou se prit les pieds dans la bandoulière d'un sac qui trainait par terre. Laissant échapper un petit cri et se sentant partir, pour tenter d'éviter de tomber, il se rattrapa à la première chose qu'il arriva à agripper.

A savoir, la cravate de l'uniforme de son Bro.

S'ensuivit donc un grand fracas, car déséquilibré à son tour, Denki était tombé avec lui.

Ou plutôt… Sur lui.

 **\- Hé ! Ça va vous deux ? !** S'exclama Mina, inquiète. Ils étaient tombés juste sous ses yeux, devant son bureau.

Un peu ramené à la réalité, Kirishima sentit quelque chose de chaud sur ses lèvres. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il rougit instantanément. Une fraction de secondes plus tard, Denki ouvrit les siens à son tour.

Rouges tous les deux, ils se fixaient, comme pétrifiés, bugués intérieurement tous les deux. Kirishima tenait toujours dans sa main la cravate de son vis-à-vis. Il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à bouger. Et le jaune non plus. Ils ne pouvaient que se regarder.

Mais, pendant quelques seconde, sans qu'aucun des deux ne comprenne pourquoi ni comment, ils avaient refermé leurs yeux. Puis leurs lèvres avaient bougé légèrement en restant collées.

Ni les questions inquiètes de Mina et d'autres de leurs camarades, ni le petit cri de fangirl de Tooru ne les ramenèrent à la réalité.

Par contre, quand Aizawa-sensei s'éclaircit la gorge, ils sursautèrent.

 **\- On vous dérange pas trop j'espère.**

A ces mots, ils se redressèrent tous les deux, le rouge aux joues, incapables de se regarder en face. Ne réalisant que maintenant qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée, Eijirou relâcha sa prise sur la cravate de son meilleur ami.

Alors qu'ils se relevaient et époussetaient leurs uniformes, le Pikachu eut la bonne idée de lâcher avec un petit rire pour essayer de camoufler sa gêne :

 **« H-haha ! Quel tombeur je fais hein !**

 **\- O-ouais.** Acquiesça Kirishima, qui n'écoutait pas vraiment.

Il se sentait perturbé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

 **\- Ça va aller Kirishima ? T'es tout rouge !** Souligna Ashido.

Rougissant encore plus, suivi de Denki, il répondit simplement :

 **\- Je… Je crois que je me suis cogné la tête trop fort..**

Ca devait être ça. C'était la seule explication au fait que… Qu'il…

Qu'il venait d'embrasser son Bro.

Sans comprendre pourquoi. Sans comprendre comment. Spontanément.

Ce n'était pas tant le baiser accidentel en lui-même qui le gênait à ce point. Mais plutôt… Leur contact qui avait duré moins d'un instant juste après ce premier contact accidentel. Ce contact qui justement n'était pas accidentel.

Tout ça pour dire que, tout le long du cours, Kirishima et Kaminari n'étaient absolument pas concentrés. Entre leur contact, le nombre de regards de jugement qu'ils s'étaient pris sans savoir pourquoi d'un coup, il y avait bien des choses à penser.

Kaminari, soucieux de savoir s'il n'avait pas quelque chose de coincé entre les dents, alluma son téléphone pendant le cours et le mit en mode caméra pour vérifier. Tout ce qu'il récolta fut un selfie pris accidentellement avec lui qui sourit à pleine dent pour se regarder et Aizawa en arrière-plan avec un regard de _« Omae wa mou shindeiru »_. Mais Denki n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire _« Nani ?! »_ qu'il avait déjà pris des heures de retenue et que son téléphone avait atterri sur le bureau du prof.

Le cours se finit après une éternité pour tous les élèves mais sembla passer en un battement de cil pour Kirishima et Denki qui sentaient toujours les regards de tout le monde sur eux et ne savaient toujours pas pourquoi. Et ils n'avaient visiblement rien sur le visage ou entre les dents.

Et cette sensation ne fut que renforcée quand, une fois leur professeur parti et la pause entre les cours commencée, plusieurs de leurs camarades formèrent un arc de cercle autour de leurs deux tables.

Kirishima et Kaminari, dont les pupitres étaient agencés l'un à la suite de l'autre, échangèrent un regard avant de regarder leurs camarades.

Tooru, Mina, Uraraka, Sero, Mineta, et quelques autres curieux les regardaient.

 **« Il… Il s'est passé un truc ?** Demanda Kaminari.

Il savait qu'il faisait souvent des conneries et des gaffes, mais ces derniers jours il n'avait rien fait qui méritait autant de regards de la part de ses camarades. Il aimait être au centre de l'attention certes, mais l'être ainsi était plutôt étrange. Tous ces regards de jugement ne leurs disaient rien qui vaille. Et Kirishima espérait que son acolyte ne l'avait pas embarqué dans un plan foireux. Enfin, pas dans un deuxième en tout cas.

 **\- Dîtes donc tous les deux…** Commença Tooru, timidement et de façon hasardeuse.

A ces phrases, les deux frères de cœur se regardèrent, échangeant d'un simple regard un _« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? »_ et un _« Maydaaay Broooo »._ Puis Kirishima se retourna vers la fille invisible, lui répondant sans savoir à quoi s'attendre pour la suite.

 **\- Ou-ouais ?** Fit-il.

Et ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'on leur demande ce qui allait suivre.

 **\- Vous sortez ensembles pas vrai ?!** S'exclama-t-elle.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

 **\- H… Hein ?**

Fut leur seule réaction à tous les deux. Puis ils se regardèrent à nouveau.

Leur plan était percé à jour ? Comment était-ce possible ?! Etait-ce à cause de la scène que Mineta avait vu ? C'est ce à quoi Kaminari pensa, mais Kirishima n'était pas au courant de ce passage alors il ne comprenait absolument pas. Et aucun des deux ne savait les deux autres éléments de leurs camarades.

Mais d'un côté, ils n'étaient pas percés à jour ! Puisque tout le monde pensait que c'était vrai et pas une supercherie !

Mais ils ne comprenaient pas comment ils en étaient venus à penser tout ça.

 **-Vous avez perdu votre langue ? Dîtes-nous on veut tout savoir !** Insista Mina, ayant hâte de connaître enfin le fin mot de l'histoire.

 **-Euh non merci pas « tout ».** Ajouta Mineta.

 **-Chuuut toi ! Tu gâches tout !** Le disputa Hagakure.

Les deux frères de cœur, après avoir échangé un regard, se tournèrent face à leurs camarades pour répondre en même temps…

 **\- Oui,** Acquiesça Kirishima.

 **\- Non,** Nia Kaminari.

Le rouge écarquilla les yeux, regardant son meilleur ami.

 **-…Euh… Tu m'expliques ?** Lui demanda-t-il.

Sentant tous les regards posés sur lui, Denki fit confiance à son talent inné pour la comédie et les plans de génie (Warning : il a le même talent pour ça que Bakugou pour le yoga).

 **-Je… Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on reste discrets,** bredouilla-t-il.

Bon, ça va, il avait réussi à sortir quelque chose de crédible. Sa mèche brune était peut-être la trace d'une infime once d'intelligence à l'intérieur de cette tête blonde après tout. Au moins il avait eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas dire la vérité. Vérité qui était : « Mais on n'a pas fini Queer as Folk ! On peut pas jouer les gay ! ».

A sa suite, Kirishima suivit alors le jeu comme il put.

 **-Et toi tu voulais que les autres le sachent,** rétorqua-t-il. En espérant sincèrement que ce jeu de réplique ne durerait pas trop longtemps parce que son bro sortirait forcément quelque chose d'idiot à un moment ou à un autre.

 **-Bah du coup on dit quoi ?** Le questionna Denki avec un visage sérieux.

Et voilà, quelque chose comme ça.

 **\- …Mec, je crois qu'ils ont compris là en fait,** Répondit Kirishima.

 **\- Sérieux ? Compris quoi ?** Fit-il, surpris, ne voyant pas où le rouge voulait en venir.

Il y eut en réponse à sa question un facepalm général.

 **-Mais donc vous êtes bel et bien ensembles ! Hein !** S'exclama Tooru, au comble du bonheur.

Les deux frères de cœur échangèrent un nouveau regard, puis Kaminari prit la main de son Bro et entrelaça leurs doigts, levant leurs deux mains enlacées, son grand sourire d'idiot qui le faisait briller comme un soleil aux lèvres.

 **-Ouaip ! »** Affirma-t-il fièrement.

Kirishima ne pouvait que sourire bêtement, le regard inconsciemment perdu dans le sourire de son « chéri ». Et même au milieu du brouhaha qui débuta avec cette action avec les cris de fangirls de Tooru et Mina mêlées aux questions d'Ochako et Sero et de Bakugou qui gueulait en arrière plan, sur son stylo qui ne marchait plus cette fois Kirishima restait perdu à regarder Denki, qui était tout heureux d'être au centre de l'attention.

Et quand il revint à lui, il n'y avait plus la moitié de la classe et un Denki souriant devant lui, il y avait un Present Mic visiblement agacé :

 **« Bon, Mister Kirishima, je repeat une dernière fois !** **What's the « I before E » rule ?!** **In English please !**

Kirishima, ayant besoin d'une seconde supplémentaire pour se rendre compte qu'il était en cours d'anglais et qu'il y avait une question à laquelle il fallait répondre.

 **-Euh… I before E… Bah…** **Always ?**

Devant la tête de dépit de son professeur, le rouge comprit que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse. Par contre, son voisin de devant à la tête blonde explosa de rire.

 **-Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire Mister Kaminari ?** Demanda leur professeur en haussant la voix, visiblement énervé.

Mais bien sûr, en bon imbécile heureux, le jaune répondit en balbutiant –parce qu'il s'étouffait pratiquement de rire- :

 **-B-bah il a dit « Always » ! Comme les serviettes hygiéniques ! »**

C'était le deuxième facepalm général de la journée.

Au final, ils ne surent pas quelle était la « I before E rule », mais ils savaient que, ce soir, au lieu de regarder _Queer as Folk_ ou de faire quoi que ce soit que Tooru les imaginait faire dans son esprit de fangirl, ils feraient des exercices d'anglais supplémentaires.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette fois ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! L'avalanche de review que donne ce fandom met un peu la pression mais donne surtout envie de publier encore plus ! Je ne m'arrête plus et j'espère sortir le chapitre 4 bientôt xD ! Franchement j'en reviens toujours pas que cette fic plaise autant ! Merci mille fois à ceux qui lisent, mettent en favoris, suivent ou laissent leur avis !  
**

 **PS : Appel à tous les amateurs de KiriDen, allez voir la fic "A l'ombre de tes yeux" de Molly Phantomhive. Pour l'instant il n'y a qu'un chapitre mais vraiment c'est la crème de la crème du KiriDen !**

 **Quant à moi je jure de donner à ce ship l'attention et le nombre de fics qu'il mérite ! (J'en ai d'autres en préparation d'ailleurs fufufu !)**

 **Bon bref, à la prochaine ! ! xD**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour ! Me revoici ! Que dire sinon que je suis vraiment super heureux que cette fic plaise autant ! Voici la suite ! J'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire XD ! J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en le lisant !**

 **Réponses aux reviews guest :**

 **Lu :** **J'avoue qu'un monde comme ça serait trop énorme xD ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **Dreambruh :** **Prions pour toutes les fournitures scolaires de Bakugou xD ! Tu me mets la pression un peu oui xD ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur !**

 **Chapitre 4**

Si Kirishima avait accepté le plan de Denki en se disant que cela n'aurait pas de réelle ampleur et qu'il avait fini par passer du bon temps avec lui en le préparant, désormais, il ne pouvait que remarquer que tout avait pris une autre dimension depuis qu'ils avaient « avoué » à leurs camarades de classe qu'ils « sortaient » ensembles.

Au début, il n'y avait eu que des petites questions gentillettes et de la part de leurs amis, dans le style « Mais ça fait longtemps ? » « Comment vous l'avez su ? » enfin en bref, les questions basiques suscitée par la curiosité automatique de voir deux de vos ami(e)s se mettre à sortir ensembles.

Mais après un ou deux jours, il commença à voir plus de changements, même si au début il s'était simplement persuadé qu'il ne s'agissait que de son imagination.

Après tout, il y avait toujours eu des filles qui gloussaient dans les couloirs, regardaient des garçons, faisaient des messes basses. Même si avant aujourd'hui ça n'avait jamais été aussi fréquent en leur présence et que ça n'avait jamais autant attiré son attention.

Seulement, Denki, qui était attentif aux moindres réactions de la gente féminine et ne manquerait jamais le regard qu'une demoiselle lui accorderait, ne tarda pas à relever ce détail lui aussi.

Alors il avait innocemment dit à Kirishima :

 **« Tu vois ! On dégage le charme gay ! Elles sont toutes dingues de moi !**

Ce dernier avait juste soupiré, se disant que c'était idiot.

Il ne voyait toujours pas le rapport entre l'homosexualité et la popularité auprès des filles. Il n'y avait que son meilleur ami pour faire des analogies sans queues ni têtes pareilles.

Mais il n'y avait pas juste quelques filles qui leur accordaient quelques regards ou quelques sourires. Ca allait plus loin que ça, il ne tarderait pas à s'en rendre compte.

Bien vite, les réactions accaparant l'attention du rouge et ensuite celle du blond furent celles de garçons à côté desquelles ils passaient. Des chuchotements, des sourires moqueurs, des manières efféminées effectuées de façon moqueuse.

Au fur et à mesure des jours, Kirishima était persuadé que tout cela n'était pas du qu'à de simples coïncidences. Il en avait la certitude : toute l'école était au courant de leur « relation ».

Comment ? Ca il n'en savait rien. Ils n'avaient rien fait de particulier à l'école comme s'embrasser ou quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient juste comme d'habitude, sauf que Denki était un poil plus tactile qu'avant, il était vrai.

Cela était donc forcément du à du bouche à oreilles entre leurs camarades et le reste du lycée. Mais qu'en quelques jours une information si mineure puisse se propager à ce point, il trouvait ça impossible.

Vraiment, il devait juste se faire des idées.

C'était ce qu'il pensait… Jusqu'à ce soir là.

 **« Bro, tu peux regarder si les derniers scans de Sekaiichi sont sortis sur mangago ?**

C'est ce que Kaminari lui avait innocemment demandé.

 **\- Bien sûr,** avait-il répondu, se mettant sur l'ordi du blond et allant sur le site de scans qui était dans les favoris de ce dernier.

Mais alors qu'il allait taper _Sekaiichi Hatsukoi_ dans la barre de recherche en haut à droite de la page, une image attira son attention.

Une image de la rubrique « Nouveautés Doujinshi ».

Ce n'était pas comme les fois où il y avait reconnu le visage d'un de ses profs en tombant sur du Present Mic x Eraser Head ou du All Might x Superman. Non. C'était pire.

Parce que le visage qu'il venait de reconnaître, c'était le sien !

 **\- …Bro, tu dois venir voir ça…**

Denki, qui était assis à l'autre bout du lit en train de traîner sur son portable releva le nez de son écran et regarda son frère de cœur.

 **\- C'est quoi cette voix ? T'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ? C'est les nouveaux scans qui te font ça ?** Le taquina le jaune.

 **\- Juste viens voir, s'il te plaît !** Insista son vis-à-vis en réponse.

Trouvant cela bizarre, il s'approcha et s'allongea sur son Bro, posant sa tête sur la sienne pour regarder l'écran lui aussi.

 **\- Hé mais je suis beau gosse sur cette photo !** S'exclama-t-il. **Tu l'as trou-.**

Il s'était arrêté tout seul en voyant par lui-même sur quel site son Bro était. Et surtout en regardant mieux l'image en elle-même, ne s'arrêtant pas à son propre visage cette fois.

Ils étaient tous les deux dessinés sur l'image. De profil, face à face.

Kirishima avait sa chemise déboutonnée, sa main sur la joue du jaune qui le tenait par la cravate de son uniforme. Entre eux, un préservatif dans son emballage qu'ils maintenaient chacun par une extrémité avec leur bouche.

\- **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel…** Lâchèrent-ils en même temps.

D'où ça pouvait sortir ? Qui avait bien pu faire quelque chose de ce genre !

 **\- Clique dessus pour voir ?** Fit Kaminari, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

 **-Hein ? T'es sérieux ?! Je veux pas savoir ce qu'ils ont pu faire avec nos corps dans ce truc !** Refusa Eijirou.

 **-Mais moi je veux savoir ce que les gens font avec nos corps et surtout avec le mien !** Insista-t-il, perturbé lui aussi.

 **-Je sens qu'à force de t'écouter je vais finir par m'en mordre les doigts…** Soupira le rouge en appuyant à regret sur le bouton « Lire » avant de fermer les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir le carnage.

Denki se mit à lire la première page. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de s'exclamer :

 **-Mais attends ! Ca c'est vraiment arrivé il y a trois jours !**

 **-Pardon ?!** S'écria Kirishima avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il ne se sentit soulagé qu'à moitié en tombant devant une scène totalement normale. Mais qui était belle et bien déjà arrivée.

On le voyait engueuler Kaminari qui se rechargeait avec son chargeur de téléphone et bavait dessus. Or, le Pikachu faisait ça assez souvent pour lui avoir ruiné deux chargeurs depuis le début de l'année à force d'en mâchouiller le bout.

Les deux amis se regardèrent, puis regardèrent partout autour d'eux. Ce n'était pas possible, des gens avaient mis des caméras dans leurs chambres ou les espionnaient à travers leurs fenêtres ou quoi ? Attendez, pourquoi des gens feraient ça d'abord ! Ca n'avait pas de sens !

Tout comme tomber sur des doujinshi les mettant en scène eux-mêmes remarque.

Mais jusqu'à présent tout était normal si on passait sur le fait que des gens savaient ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans leur chambre. Mais bon, il était possible qu'ils aient déjà eu une engueulade similaire en classe ou dans un autre endroit alors ça pouvait potentiellement passer.

Potentiellement.

Par contre, à la page suivante, ils manquèrent de s'étouffer.

Le Denki du doujinshi auparavant assis sur un futon au pied du lit de Kirishima sur lequel était assis ce dernier venait de poser sa tête sur sa cuisse avant de lâcher le plus naturellement possible : _«_ _ **On fait l'amour ? »**_

Les deux frères de cœur étaient désormais complètement bugués, rouges de gênes et morts de honte. Sérieusement qui pouvait avoir écrit et imaginé ça ! Ils priaient intérieurement pour ne pas se retrouver devant une scène de cul les mettant en scène. Tout mais pas ça.

En véritable aventurier amateur de risque, Denki alla sur la page suivante.

Ils se sentirent un instant soulagé de voir que leurs homologues du doujinshi ne pouvaient rien faire car ils n'avaient plus de préservatifs.

Et ils ne voulaient absolument pas savoir comment le précédent stock avait été épuisé.

Par contre, Denki frôla la crise cardiaque en voyant son alter ego dire **_« On peut le faire sans, tu sais moi j'aime beaucoup »._**

 **-Tu m'attends je vais aller me rincer les yeux à l'eau de javel…** Fit-il d'une voix qui dépeignait un Denki encore plus choqué que devant _Papa to Kiss in the Dark_ et _Boku no Pico_ réunis.

 **-Tu m'en laisses alors, je vais en avoir besoin aussi…** Rétorqua Kirishima.

Prenant leur courage à deux mains après s'être laissés quelques minutes de récupération, ils allèrent à la page suivante. Dieu, ils n'en étaient qu'à la 5ème et ils avaient déjà été traumatisés à vie.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le dialogue suivant : **_« Certainement pas. Même pas en rêve on le fait sans. » « Mais on l'a déjà fait comme ç-… » « Justement. Ca m'a servi de leçon, je veux pas être en toi sans préservatif.»_**

Alors que Kirishima sentait son âme le quitter petit à petit et s'envoler au loin, Kaminari le disputa :

 **-Hé mais d'où c'est toi au-dessus et EN PLUS monsieur fait le difficile ?**

 **-Ya que ça qui te choque là ?!** Rétorqua Eijirou, choqué pour le restant de ses jours et même après encore.

Lisant la suite, Denki s'énerva encore plus.

 ** _« On n'a qu'à faire ça une autre fois. Moi je vais me coucher, bonne nuit. »_** Avait déclaré le Kirishima du yaoi avant de se coucher dans son lit, laissant le blond assis dans le futon au pied du lit.

 **-Mais d'où tu me laisses dormir sur un futon par terre ? Je suis pas assez bien pour toi c'est ça ? Je suis pas assez viril pour monsieur ?** L'engueula-t-il.

 **-Mais arrête de t'énerver j'ai rien fait ! Et parce que t'as envie de me voir te la mettre peut-être ?! Et on en parle de toi ? Tu viens de m'électrocuter dans le truc là !** Répliqua Eijirou, ressentant un urgent besoin de se rincer la gorge à l'eau de javel une fois sa phrase achevée.

 **-Bah c'est bien mérité, t'avais qu'à pas me laisser en plan comme un malpropre ! De toute façon si jamais on venait à faire ça, ce serait moi au-dessus !** Le nargua-t-il.

 **-Je veux pas avoir ce genre de débats avec toi, on continue…** Déclara Kirishima, dépité, se disant que son cerveau et ses yeux n'avaient plus rien à perdre au point où ils en étaient.

Joignant la parole au geste, le rouge appuya sur le bouton pour passer à la page suivante.

 ** _« Le faire en soit c'est pas le seul truc qui compte… Se toucher… Ou même dormir dans le même lit ça m'aurait suffit… Enfin… T'avais pas à me rembarrer comme ça quoi… »_**

En lisant ce passage, Kirishima ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il se sentait débile, mais devant ce Denki a l'air attristé qui demandait à ne serait-ce que pouvoir dormir avec lui, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rougir. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien du tout. Inconsciemment, il s'était blotti un peu contre Denki qui était toujours allongé sur lui, collant son visage au sien.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au fait que… Être tactile l'un avec l'autre, dormir dans le même lit, avec Denki c'était suffisant aussi. Ca lui suffisait, il se sentait bien quand ils étaient comme ça, tous les deux.

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'un jour il aurait besoin de plus ? Ou est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était a-

 **-Broooo, tu rêvasses ?** Lui demanda Denki, le regardant curieusement, interrompant et le sortant de ses pensées.

 **-Ha désolé ! On reprend,** Répondit-il en vitesse.

Avant que Denki ne pose plus de questions, il tourna la page.

…Et il n'aurait pas du. Sérieusement, se retrouver devant un lemon les mettant en scène dans les toilettes du lycée était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin alors qu'il était en train de se poser des questions sur lui-même et sur le fait qu'il aimait être tactile avec son meilleur ami !

Il tourna vite à la page suivante.

Tout ça pour se retrouver devant un plan encore plus explicite…

Il était maudit.

Alors qu'il baissait rapidement le curseur pour se retrouver sur la partie de la page ne contenant plus de lemon, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux devant une phrase perturbante.

 ** _« Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais quand on fait l'amour et que tu arrives à un certain point de plaisir tu relâches de l'électricité. Si je n'ai pas de préservatif ça fait un mal de chien. Tu comprends ? »_**

Les deux virèrent encore plus au rouge qu'avant.

 **\- C-co-… D'où ils sortent un truc comme ça ! C'est quoi cette idée !?** S'exclama un Denki totalement choqué et traumatisé en bégayant.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache !** Rétorqua Kirishima, perturbé en plus de son côté par une phrase disant qu'il aimait sentir les petits coup de jus à travers la capote.

Et bien sûr, quand on a un meilleur ami qui est un imbécile heureux blond et qui se pose des questions existentielles qui n'ont pas lieu d'être, Eijirou eut droit à un :

 **\- Tu crois que c'est vrai ? Tu crois que je balance vraiment de l'électricité quand je suis excité ?** L'interrogea-t-il.

 **\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour vérifier si c'est ce que tu sous-entends !** Se défendit le rouge, devenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux en détournant le regard.

 **\- Mais tu te rends compte ?! Si c'est le cas ça veut dire que je suis condamné à mettre des capotes toute ma vie et peut-être à jamais avoir d'enfants !** Extrapola Denki.

 **\- Tu te poseras ce genre de questions avec quelqu'un d'autres ! T'as qu'à vérifier ça tout seul !** Lui répliqua-t-il.

 **\- Mais ça m'a jamais fait ça quand je me masturbe !** Ajouta le blond.

 **\- Je veux pas savoir ! Fin de la discussion !** Décréta Kirishima en allant à la page suivante pour espérer changer de sujet.

Et franchement, se voir proposer à Denki de faire l'amour avec un grand sourire éclatant n'était pas la meilleure chose pour ça. Vraiment pas.

Denki, par contre, avait au moins arrêté de brailler. Un peu malgré lui, il s'était apprêté à bouder et à continuer d'argumenter sur il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui-même.

Mais sans comprendre pourquoi, en voyant l'image à l'écran… Il avait bugué. Le seul réflexe qui lui était venu avait été de recaler sa tête dans la touffe de cheveux de son comparse, blottit contre lui.

De ce fait, la séance lecture se termina dans un silence gêné et gênant. Aucun des deux n'osait bouger ou se regarder, encore moins dans les yeux.

 **-On… On va manger ?** Proposa Kirishima pour tenter de rompre le calme perturbant qui ne régnait d'ordinaire jamais quand Denki était dans la même pièce.

Ce dernier qui avait toujours la tête blottie contre la sienne opina du chef avant de se lever du dos de son meilleur ami. Ensuite ils se rendirent dans un silence toujours gêné dans la salle à manger pour dîner.

Ils ignoraient que, pendant ce temps, une certaine fujoshi trainait sur un certain site de scans et était en train de lire un certain doujinshi.

Et oui, Tooru qui avait, elle, voulu savoir si un nouveau chapitre de _Given_ était sorti, était également tombée de façon tout à fait malencontreuse sur le doujinshi intitulé _0.02_ mettant en scène ses deux camarades de classe.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de cliquer malgré le R18 de la couverture et son habitude d'éviter les doujinshi ou yaoi avec un tel rating. En même temps… Comment s'en empêcher ?

Mais… Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Si d'un côté elle était toute rouge et en pleine crise de fangirling sur certains passages adorables, elle était… Comment dire… Perturbée par le reste.

A savoir les parties de jambes en l'air entre ses camarades qui duraient plusieurs rounds –même si elles n'étaient pas détaillées-, le fait que dans ledit doujinshi ils l'aient fait dans les toilettes du lycée, mais surtout… Le « contrecoup » de l'Alter de son camarade blond. Où l'auteure avait-elle bien pu aller chercher une idée pareille !

C'est à ce moment-là sa comparse rentra dans sa chambre, la tirant ainsi de ses pensées :

 **-Tooru-chan ! Tu viens manger ?** L'interpela Mina après être entrée sans frapper.

 **-J-j-j'arrive ! A-attends !** Répliqua-t-elle, sauvegardant en vitesse ledit doujinshi. **Il faudra que tu voies quelque chose !**

 **-Ha bon ? Quoi ? Montre montre !** Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de son amie qui était assise à son bureau sur son ordinateur.

La jeune rose n'était pas prête à voir ce qu'elle allait voir.

* * *

 **On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, comme d'habitude laissez moi votre avis ! Encore merci d'être si nombreux à suivre cette fic W ! Je pars peaufiner le chapitre 5 de ce pas ! A la prochaine !**

 **Aux amateurs de KiriDen, j'ai créé une communauté pour regrouper les fics francophones sur le pairing Kirishima x Kaminari ! On a aussi fait un forum -même si on sait pas le faire marcher xDD !- !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Salut ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas publié la suite alors que ça ne fait qu'une semaine XD ! Mon inspiration vole aléatoirement d'un de mes KiriDen à l'autre xD !**

 **Je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire alors je vais juste vous laisser avec le chapitre 5 en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et de passer un bon moment xD ! Nouveaux quiproquos et nombreuses phrases à double sens en approche xD !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 5**

Mina n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

D'un côté, c'était normal. Dure entrée dans le monde des doujinshi pour elle avec un R18 sur ses deux camarades de classe. Honnêtement, elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Et bien sûr, comme le Dieu du timing veille sur toute la classe de nos futurs super-héros, une fois dans la salle commune pour dîner, les deux yaoistes s'étaient retrouvées à quelques tables à peine du couple.

Couple qui bien sûr arrivait à la fin de son repas et était en pleine conversation.

 **\- Tu vas voir je vais te la mettre si t'es pas fichu d'y arriver** , avait soupiré Kirishima.

 **\- Mais je vais réussir ! Je trouve juste pas le trou !** Rétorqua le blond.

 **\- Mais comment ça tu trouves pas le trou ?! Y'en a qu'un !** Se consterna le carmin.

 **\- Bah t'as qu'à le faire si t'es si AU-DESSUS des autres monsieur !** Bouda Kaminari.

 **\- C'est ce que je vais faire sinon tu vas bouder pendant trois jours parce que tu seras en manque.** Fit Eijirou qui connaissait beaucoup trop son frère de cœur.

 **\- Sérieux ? On va dans ma chambre alors ! Tu me la mets tout de suite !** S'excita l'imbécile heureux, ne boudant plus du tout, se levant de sa chaise et commençant déjà à débarrasser son plateau.

 **\- Calme-toi elle va pas s'envoler hein,** ricana Kirishima en se levant pour débarrasser son assiette aussi.

 **\- J'espère bien ! Allez dépêche !** S'exclama le Pikachu.

 **\- Mais je te préviens, si je me prends encore un coup de jus comme la dernière fois tu vas me le payer hein !** L'avertit le rouge. **Déjà que je m'en prends tout le temps car tu peux pas t'empêcher de baver sur mes chargeurs !**

 **\- Mais si tu te durcis tu sentiras rien ! C'est comme à l'entraînement !** Insistait son comparse alors qu'ils quittaient la salle à manger.

Il avait trop hâte que son frère de cœur si serviable lui branche sa Game Cube sur sa télé ! Il n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir avec tous les fils mais il avait trop envie de jouer à _Mystic Heroes_ d'un coup ! Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Mais Kirishima s'était déjà confronté à la vieille télé de son Pikachu préféré quand il avait eu envie de brancher sa PS3 et ça lui avait couté un bon paquet de coups de jus. Il avait très peu envie de réitérer l'expérience.

Ils sortirent de la pièce alors que Kaminari se voyait déjà jouer jusqu'à point d'heure au jeu de son enfance qu'il avait retrouvé dans un de ses tiroirs (il l'avait visiblement emmené en prenant tout un tas de babioles dans sa chambre à Saitama avant d'emménager dans le dortoir, il retrouvait souvent des choses complètement aléatoires en rangeant ses affaires depuis.)

Mina, elle, en revanche, était sans voix. Elle n'avait pas pipé un mot pendant la conversation pour ne pas en perdre une miette. Sérieusement, elle ne savait même pas comment réagir. Déjà le doujinshi qu'elle venait de lire les mettant en scène semblait se réaliser devant ses yeux et ensuite… Merde elle venait d'entendre un de ses potes dire à un de ses meilleurs amis qu'il allait le la lui mettre, comment réagir à ça quoi ! Elle hésitait entre mourir de rire ou être choquée à vie !

Quant à son amie qui était assise en face d'elle, elle était actuellement en train d'essuyer son nez avec un mouchoir. C'en était trop pour elle et son petit cœur de fangirl.

Donnez à l'association des fujoshi en détresse pour lui acheter plus de mouchoirs.

\- **Ça va toutes les deux ?**

Les deux comparses relevèrent la tête pour se retrouver face à Momo et Uraraka qui venaient d'arriver à la salle à manger et étaient debout devant leur table, leurs plateaux à la main. L'attitude étrange de leurs deux camarades les avaient immédiatement frappées. En même temps Hagakure saignait du nez et Ashido semblait à la fois traumatisée et sur le point d'exploser de rire.

 **\- Il faut qu'on reparle de l'affaire Kirishima x Kaminari les filles !** S'exclama Hagakure, toute enthousiaste.

 **\- C'est vrai ? Il s'est passé un truc ?!** Rétorqua Ochako, immédiatement intéressée, posant son plateaux à leur table, vite imitée par Yaoyorozu. **Racontez-nous !**

Et alors qu'elles commençaient leur commérage, Mina remarqua Jirou qui était plus loin dans la salle à manger et qui venait de débarrasser son plateau et s'approchait de la sortie, les mains dans les poches, ses lobes branchés à son téléphone montrant qu'elle écoutait très certainement de la musique.

 **\- Jirou !** L'apostropha la rose, se levant pour aller lui tapoter l'épaule et ainsi attirer son attention.

Celle-ci se retourna, l'air un peu blasée, baissant le son de sa musique.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda-t-elle en regardant son amie.

 **\- On parle de l'affaire Kirishima x Kaminari ! On a vu des trucs marrants ! Tu veux venir ?!** Lui proposa Ashido.

Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Kyouka hausse la voix. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude.

 **\- Je veux pas savoir. Ils font bien ce qu'ils veulent.** Avait-elle rétorqué fermement avant de remonter sa musique, et de sortir en vitesse de la salle à manger.

Elle alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, se vautrant dans son lit, sa tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Stupide Pikachu…

x-X-x

Eijirou était assis au bord du lit de Kaminari, ce dernier était en train de jouer sur sa console, faisant des grands gestes avec sa manette de Game Cube même si ça ne servait strictement à rien et ne ferait certainement pas bouger son personnage plus vite ou taper plus fort.

Mais bien vite, la partie se termina et Denki se tourna vers son frère de cœur avant de s'avancer vers lui doucement. Kirishima le regarda simplement faire, ne comprenant pas, passif.

Il ne put réprimer un frisson quand son meilleur ami mit une main sur sa jambe et la remonta lentement, allant jusqu'à relever un peu son short.

Denki poursuivit son geste un moment avant de poser un baiser simple sur l'intérieur de la cuisse du carmin, dont le visage prit instantanément des teintes de cette couleur.

Mais il ne vira complètement au rouge vif que quand le blond posa sa tête à l'endroit où il l'avait embrassé avant de relever la tête vers lui, plongeant son regard innocent dans le sien, accompagné d'un doux sourire, le tout contrastant totalement avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire :

 **« Eijirou, on fait l'amour ? »**

Kirishima se sentit alors ouvrir les yeux, le souffle court. Pour se retrouver face à un Denki dans une autre position que celle d'il y a une seconde. Ils n'étaient, de plus, plus dans la chambre de ce dernier, mais dans la sienne, dans son lit, mais allongé l'un à côté de l'autre sur le ventre, leurs visages se faisant face.

Et le blond le regardait avec un regard gêné, surpris, à la limite du choqué.

Mon dieu, est-ce qu'il venait de dire quelque chose à voix haute ? Quelque chose d'embarrassant ? Un truc débile ?

Attendez une minute, il venait juste de réaliser mais… Il ne venait pas juste de rêver de son meilleur ami qui lui proposait de faire l'amour ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?! Il avait forcément dit quelque chose de complètement débile ou de honteux et pas viril du tout pour que son frère de cœur le dévisage ainsi !

Il se retourna en vitesse de façon à tourner le dos à ce dernier. Comme si ça pouvait effacer et faire oublier ce qu'il avait possiblement pu faire et dont il n'avait absolument pas eu conscience. Et puis déjà il avait un sérieux problème à régler avec son subconscient !

On ne crée pas des rêves de cul avec les bros ! C'est la règle d'un cerveau viril ! Ou d'un cerveau en général ! Alors les hormones et l'adolescence ok, mais pas touche aux bro !

Surtout pas Denki qu'il avait déjà embrassé, avec qui il faisait semblant de sortir, avec qui il dormait enlacé presque tous les soirs, pour lequel son cœur s'emballait toujours quand ils étaient ensembles, qui était si mignon, si attirant.

Il avait besoin de dormir. De dormir et d'oublier toutes les pensées qu'il venait de débiter à l'intérieur de sa tête. Et d'arrêter de chercher ce qu'il avait pu faire dans son sommeil pour mettre le Pikachu dans un état pareil.

 **« Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire comme connerie… »**

C'était exactement la question que Denki était en train de se poser.

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, tout ça pour se retrouver face à son Bro qui l'avait fixé, les yeux écarquillés, le rouge aux joues avant de se retourner en vitesse.

C'était qu'il avait forcément dit ou fait quelque chose d'idiot, non ? Quoi d'autres ? Il avait du dire quelque chose de perturbant, de stupide, de complètement déplacé !

En même temps après un rêve pareil… Il n'en revenait pas lui-même…

Chaque image continuait de hanter son esprit, comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez gênant.

Au début, tout était noir. Enfin, pas complètement. Il avait l'air d'avoir sa main devant son visage, ne laissant filtrer qu'un peu de lumière à travers ses doigts. Mais il entendait un petit rire. Celui de Kirishima.

Ce dernier avait ensuite pris sa main pour la retirer de devant son visage et l'avait attiré vers lui pour l'embrasser. Denki avait fermé les yeux par réflexe, profitant du moment. Il avait senti la langue de son vis-à-vis rentrer dans sa bouche puis danser avec sa jumelle. Il avait répondu au baiser, lentement, sensuellement.

Et il se sentait coupable d'avoir apprécié autant. Mince c'était un mec ! Enfin à la limite un simple garçon bon il aurait compris ! Ca arrive ! Mais pas son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur.

Mais sur le coup il n'avait pas pensé à tout ça, il avait juste profité du moment.

Ils avaient ensuite rompu le baiser et Eijirou lui avait fait un grand sourire éclatant avant de lui dire comme si c'était tout à fait normal, comme si cela coulait de source, comme si c'était naturel :

 **« Denki, on fait l'amour ? »**

Et alors qu'il l'avait attiré à lui compulsivement, comme pour combler un besoin vital, il s'était réveillé en sursaut.

Devant la réaction de celui qu'il embrassait passionnément deux secondes plus tôt dans un rêve loin d'être innocent, il n'avait pu que se douter qu'il avait dit une connerie en dormant. Il était blond, mais il savait lire l'atmosphère.

Il n'aurait quand même pas gémi… Non… Quand même pas…

Mais aussi c'était pas sa faute ! Son bro n'avait qu'à pas venir l'aguicher comme ça dans son sommeil ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ! Déjà qu'il occupait une bonne partie de ses pensées à longueur de journée !

Il se retourna à son tour pour tourner le dos au carmin. Il serra son oreiller contre lui pour essayer de penser à autre chose, pour essayer de se rendormir.

Et il n'était absolument pas en train de penser au fait qu'il aimerait que le rêve interrompu reprenne… Pas du tout…

Il ne se comprenait plus.

 **\- - - - - BONUS - - - - -**

Kirishima sentit qu'on le secouait. Mais son instinct lui hurlait qu'il n'était pas l'heure de se réveiller. Seulement, il continuait de sentir qu'on tirait la manche de son tee-shirt.

Il ouvrit alors lentement les yeux.

 **-Broooo,** répéta Denki qui, visiblement, l'appelait en boucle depuis un moment.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore…** Grogna le rouge, encore à moitié endormi.

Il faisait encore nuit dans la chambre, il n'y avait pour toute lumière que celle du téléphone de Kaminari éclairant son visage comme quelqu'un qui s'apprête à raconter une histoire effrayante au coin du feu.

 **-Tu crois que le sperme c'est conducteur ?** Lui demanda le blond le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il y eut un blanc.

Kirishima prit l'oreiller de son voisin et lui asséna un grand coup dans la tête avec.

 **-Denki. Il est quatre heures du matin. Dors.** Lui ordonna-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son radioréveil, désespéré.

Il se vautra alors sous sa couette, laissant le nouvel Einstein perdu dans ses pensées et dans les forums de Doctissimo et Wikipedia à la recherche d'une réponse.

Les recherches furent néanmoins vite interrompues de force par Kirishima qui lui prit son téléphone avant de le balancer à travers la chambre car la lumière de ce dernier le gênait pour se rendormir et qu'il ait fait taire le scientifique fou (qui commençait à l'engueuler pour avoir brusquement réduit à néant ses chances d'avoir une réponse) en s'allongeant sur lui et en l'étouffant avec son oreiller.

C'était le seul moyen de le faire taire, lui et ses questions existentielles.

Enfin… Jusqu'à demain matin tout au plus.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pas trop frustrées xD ? J'espère aussi que le petit bonus vous a plu xD !**

 **Laissez-moi votre avis en commentaire ! Encore merci pour l'avalanche de retours que je reçois à chaque fois, ce fandom c'est le paradis xD ! *plante sa tente dans ce coin**

 **Un énième et grand merci à Molly Phantomhive (oui encore xD ! ) pour le fanart KiriDen que tu m'as fait (et pour tous les autres mais que je peux pas afficher ici pour l'instant xD) et qui est désormais la couverture de la fiction ! A nous deux nous ferons vivre le KiriDen autant en art qu'en fics ! xD !**

 **C'est la première fois pour cette fic je crois que le suivant n'est pas presque prêt au moment où je publie un chapitre xD ! Mais je ne serai pas long, promis xD !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Me revoilà enfin ! Bon, "enfin" j'exagère peut-être, ça fait que huit jours XD ! Mais comme j'étais bloqué pour ce chapitre et que ça me l'avait encore jamais fait pour cette fiction, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des semaines que je n'ai rien publié ! XD**

 **Pour être honnête, ce chapitre n'était pas du tout censé se passer ainsi, je devais avancer la trame... Mais bon ! C'est parti pour un chapitre rempli de quiproquos XD ! Je l'ai écrit presque d'une traite sur un coup d'inspiration aujourd'hui :') !  
**

 **/ PS : Petit changement de plan (parce que je me suis retrouvé en pleine contradiction pour mon bonus), la scène de la nuit dernière (avec leurs jolis rêves) s'est en fait déroulée dans la chambre de Kirishima ! J'ai fait des modifications dans le chapitre précédent normalement pour ça ! /**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, je vous retrouve en bas !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 6**

Quand Kirishima ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la première chose qui le frappa fut le pied qu'il avait sur le visage. En soit, ce n'était pas si inhabituel. Ca en deviendrait presque régulier en dormant avec Kaminari qui avait tendance à se battre contre des ennemis imaginaires dans son sommeil, à parler, bouger, baver, ronfler et la liste était encore longue.

Il bougea la jambe du blond et se frotta les yeux tout en se redressant. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il avait mal dormi. Si son meilleur ami pouvait éviter de squatter ses rêves et d'y dire des choses déplacées, ça l'aiderait grandement. Et s'il pouvait éviter de le réveiller à pas d'heures pour des idioties aussi. Il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit avec tout le temps qu'il avait passé à réfléchir.

Et certainement pas à la relation entre le sperme et l'électricité. D'un côté, s'il n'y avait eu que ça pour tracasser le blond cette nuit, cela pouvait peut-être dire qu'il n'avait pas dit quelque chose de si embarrassant que ça ou que ça ne l'avait pas marqué… Ce serait tant mieux.

Il jeta un regard à celui qu'il pourrait presque qualifier de colocataire tant il squattait sa chambre.

Ce dernier était à l'horizontal dans le lit, les fesses relevées, la tête penchant dans le vide. Eijirou ne put retenir un rire, il était ridicule.

Il leva la tête vers sa pendule aux bras musclés situés tout en haut de sa baie vitrée.

Le carmin eut alors un temps d'arrêt. Le temps de réaliser l'heure qu'il était.

8h50.

La première période de cours était commencée depuis dix minutes !

Il ne réfléchit pas plus et se leva en vitesse, marchant à moitié sur son camarade sans pour autant que ça ne le réveille. En effet, Kaminari se contenta de grogner, de se gratter le dos et de lâcher d'un ton encore ensommeillé un :

 **« Noooon, pas la pokéball… Je suis un Pikachu libre et indépendaaaaant…**

Kirishima, qui était déjà en train d'enlever son short de pyjama pour sauter dans son pantalon d'uniforme, jeta le vêtement qu'il venait d'enlever sur la tête de son compagnon de chambre pour le réveiller.

 **-Debout bro ! On est plus qu'en retard là ! Allez dépêche-toi !** Lui cria le carmin.

Denki ne s'éveilla complètement que quand son frère de cœur le secoua et qu'il sursauta, tombant ainsi par terre complètement, tête la première à cause de sa position initiale.

 **-Aïeuh ! Mais c'est quoi ce réveil de brute !** Se plaignit-il en se frottant la tête.

 **-On est en retard les cours ont déjà commencé ! Bouge-toi ! Aizawa-sensei va nous tuer !** S'exclama le rouge.

 **-Oh merde ! »** Jura-t-il en se levant en vitesse à son tour.

Les deux enfilèrent rapidement assez grossièrement leurs uniformes avant de partir en courant. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de manger ni de vérifier si leur sac était correctement fait ni rien. D'ailleurs Kaminari avait du donner un coup de jus aux cheveux de son Bro pour les dresser à peu près comme d'habitude. Au moins, s'il ratait ses études, il pourrait toujours se reconvertir en coiffeur.

A neuf heures et trois minutes, ils ouvraient en hâte la porte de leur salle de classe tout en terminant de s'habiller.

Quand Aizawa tourna la tête pour se retrouver face aux deux idiots de service, en retard, l'un se battant contre sa cravate comme s'il n'en avait jamais approché une de sa vie (devinez lequel) et l'autre en train de rentrer sa chemise dans son pantalon et de boucler sa ceinture, il afficha une mine blasée. Bon… Comme d'habitude vous allez dire.

 **-Excusez-nous du retard m'sieur ! On était en train de faire-,** Commença le retardataire à l'Alter de durcissement, avant d'être coupé par les bandes de son professeur qui encerclèrent son visage et en particulier sa bouche.

 **\- Asseyez-vous et c'est tout. On a déjà perdu assez de précieuses secondes comme ça,** déclara leur prof d'un air blasé.

Etant donné le fait que le « couple du moment » dans la classe venait d'arriver en se renfroquant et que leur explication commençait par « faire » , il ne voulait pas connaître la suite.

Le regard de l'effaceur d'Alter se posa à la fin de sa phrase sur le blond. Et plus particulièrement son nœud de cravate.

 **-La prochaine fois, arrivez avec cinq minutes de retard en plus mais pitié, Kirishima, fais-lui son nœud de cravate,** Soupira leur professeur principal.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers le blond.

Comment il s'en était sorti, personne ne pourrait le dire. Pas même lui. Mais il avait deux nœuds semblant à deux grosse boules et le reste de sa cravate qui pendait au milieu. Oui, exactement. Comme une bite.

En voulant nouer sa cravate en courant, Kaminari Denki avait créé le nœud bite.

 **-Mais t'es pas possible toi t'en rates pas une !** S'exclama Kirishima qui n'en revenait pas de la débilité de son frère de cœur.

 **-Hé euh oh hein ! C'est euh… Un lapsus révélateur !** Se défendit le blond en se retournant vers son comparse pour le laisser s'occuper de sa cravate. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour les nouer.

 **-Chut, tu t'enfonces,** lança le carmin, défaisant en vitesse ce nœud horrible pour en faire un normal.

 **-Hé fais pas le malin, toi aussi t'aimes la bite !** Lui renvoya l'électrique.

 **-A qui la faute ?!** Rétorqua-t-il par réflexe, d'une voix plus forte et d'un ton plus ferme et amer qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

D'ailleurs, cette réflexion n'était au départ destinée qu'à lui-même.

Quand il le remarqua, il s'excusa rapidement, les joues en feu, avant de finir sa tâche en esquivant soigneusement les regards interrogateurs de son « petit ami ». Au fond, persistaient en tous les deux le malaise lié à leurs rêves respectifs de la nuit dernière. Même si chacun pensait être le seul à en avoir fait un.

Une fois le nœud fini, Kirishima put enfin se rasseoir à sa place. Vite imité par Denki.

Sauf que ce dernier, en posant son postérieur sur sa chaise, ne put s'empêcher de se relever d'un coup en sursaut en poussant un petit cri.

Mais qui avait eu l'idée de mettre une punaise sur sa chaise ?! Ca faisait super mal ! C'était vicieux !

Balayant du revers de la main l'objet assassin avant de se rasseoir plus doucement, il se retourna et lança un regard à moitié rancunier à Kirishima, se disant que comme il était son voisin de derrière en cours ça ne pouvait être que lui qui l'avait glissée avant qu'il ne s'assoie !

Ne comprenant pas la réaction de son meilleur ami, le rouge leva un peu les mains comme pour témoigner de son innocence. S'ensuivit un duel de regard accusateur entre les deux jusqu'à ce que Denki se retourne à nouveau en direction du tableau, convaincu que ce n'était en fait pas de la faute de son Bro.

Essuyant quelques gouttes de sang qui commençaient à perler de son nez à l'aide d'un mouchoir, notre fidèle fujoshi Hagakure Tooru ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire de fangirl.

Mais si, vous savez, ce genre de petit rire qui sort spontanément de votre bouche sous la forme d'un « Mufufufu » alors que vous êtes en train de regarder un yaoi sous la table pendant un cours de français.

Comment retenir un tel rire dans une telle situation en même temps !

Kirishima qui entrait dans la salle en rentrant sa chemise dans son pantalon et en bouclant sa ceinture, Kaminari qui était derrière lui et arrivait avec un nœud de cravate bite sans manquer de souligner que c'était l'image de sa passion commune avec son chéri, et surtout… Ce petit bond au moment de s'asseoir, elle ne pouvait que comprendre ce que ça voulait dire !

Ils avaient fait… Voilà quoi !

Et ça avait été brutal au point qu'il ne puisse pas s'asseoir !

Ce regard accusateur envoyé sans dire un mot à celui qui était toujours derrière lui ne faisait que confirmer sa certitude !

Affichant sans que personne ne puisse s'en rendre compte un grand sourire de fangirl que depuis l'autre bout de la classe lui renvoyait Mina, elle laissa la phrase suivante franchir la barrière de ses lèvres :

 **« J'en étais sûre ! Kaminari est le uke !**

Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que cela entraîne une réaction véhémente de la part d'une de ses voisines de classe.

En effet, Jirou, assise dans la diagonale arrière droite de Tooru venait de taper du poing sur son bureau en se tournant vers sa camarade.

 **-Mais vous pouvez pas arrêter de vous mêler cinq minutes de ce qu'ils font ? Merde quoi ils font ce qu'ils veulent arrêter de faire vos fangirls au moindre geste, vous êtes lourdes à la fin !**

Tout le monde était bouche bée. Personne ne s'était attendu à une telle réaction de la part de la jeune violette. Tooru, sans voix également, n'avait pu que bredouiller une excuse.

Denki était sûrement le plus étonné de tous. Il était rare que Kyouka s'énerve (sauf sur lui),surtout dans de telles proportions. Et puis elle venait en quelque sorte de prendre sa défense, mais elle avait l'air affectée, agacée.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser à quel point elle les évitait, Kirishima et lui, depuis quelques jours ou de formuler une quelconque hypothèse sur ce que ressentait potentiellement son amie, leur professeur reprit la parole.

 **-Merci Jirou, en effet j'aimerai ne pas en savoir plus sur la vie sexuelle de nos deux idiots que je n'en sais déjà avec toutes les plaintes de « nuisances sonores » que je reçois à propos de vos deux chambres. On va finir par mettre des réglementations aux « soirées pyjama » chez les garçons si ça continue. Maintenant si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, moi, je retourne me coucher. »**

 **I** l ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un soupir avant de tourner le dos à sa classe et de reprendre sa place sous le bureau, dans son sac de couchage.

Au fait, que quelqu'un aille ventiler Tooru, s'il vous plait. Merci Shouji.

Maintenant que leur professeur était vraisemblablement rendormi, tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux imbéciles qui étaient toujours au centre de l'attention depuis leur arrivée en cours.

Ce ne fut que devant la foule de regards accusateurs, curieux, moqueurs, compatissants et taquins de leurs camarades qu'ils comprirent pleinement les dires de leur professeur.

Denki se retourna, cherchant une quelconque réponse ou explication dans les yeux de son frère de cœur.

Comment ça des gens s'étaient plaints qu'ils faisaient du bruit ?! Ils étaient bavards, ok ! Mais ils n'exhibaient pas si fort que ça leur vie sexuelle ! D'ailleurs ils n'en avaient même pas !

Ils étaient de simples amis ! Enfin, bon de simples amis faisant semblant de sortir ensembles et dormant dans le même lit toutes les nuits ! Mais quand même !

Et puis ils avaient 16 ans ! Ils n'allaient pas se jeter l'un sur l'autre alors qu'ils ne sortaient techniquement ensembles que depuis une semaine ! Bon d'accord dans _Queer As Folk_ (leur référence en gay attitude) ils le faisaient 5 minutes après s'être rencontrés, voire moins, mais là c'était différent ! !

Et qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient dire sérieux !

En plus, Denki venait de réaliser quelque chose. La punaise. Tout le monde avait du mal interpréter ça maintenant que leur professeur principal avait parlé de leurs « nuisances sonores » nocturnes ! !

Pour ce qui était de Kirishima, lui était surtout revenu en tête son rêve de cette nuit. Il n'avait quand même pas gémi ou quelque chose comme ça assez fort pour que quelqu'un de la chambre voisine l'entende ? ! Bon son voisin de chambre était Shouji et il avait une très bonne ouïe… Mais quand même !

Mais d'un côté… Ca expliquerait le regard gêné que son meilleur ami lui avait lancé quand il avait ouvert les yeux… Mon dieu il était mort de honte…

Dans quels beaux draps ils s'étaient fichus tous les deux ! L'un était gêné au point de souhaiter que son Alter lui permette de se cacher au fond d'un trou et l'autre complètement perturbé par le fait que tout le monde pense qu'il s'était fait prendre énergiquement par derrière la nuit dernière ! Bon ok, il avait rêvé du début… Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Et d'abord il aurait été au-dessus s'ils avaient continué ! Enfin pas qu'il aurait souhaité que ça aille plus loin avec le Kirishima de son rêve ! Enfin ce n'était pas qu'il aurait été contre non plus au fond… Rah mais ce n'était pas le sujet !

Avant qu'ils ne puissent réfléchir plus, ils entendirent quelqu'un se lever. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers celui qui était désormais debout : leur délégué de classe.

Ce dernier s'avança sans un mot vers leurs bureaux, l'air vraisemblablement gêné. Arrivé au niveau de l'écarlate (dont le visage l'était tout autant que ses cheveux) et du blond (qui avait les joues aussi rouges qu'un Pikachu), il s'éclaircit alors la voix.

 **« Bon vous deux ! Ca me gêne autant que vous d'aborder ce sujet, mais en tant que héros et surtout en tant que délégué et donc de responsable de la cohésion de toute cette classe, je me dois de le faire ! D'autant que Kaminari est déjà un fauteur de trouble qui oublie souvent le règlement, je me dois de vous en rappeler quelques points ! J'en avais déjà entendu parler par d'autres camarades, mais maintenant que les faits sont bels et bien avérés… Je me dois de mettre tout cela au clair !**

Attendez, de quoi il voulait parler là ? Est-ce qu'il allait parler des sanctions liées au tapage nocturne ?

Quelque chose vint soudain à l'esprit de Kirishima.

Non… Il n'allait quand même pas…

 **-Les relations sexuelles à l'intérieur du dortoir, qu'elles soient entre deux pensionnaires ou un pensionnaire et une personne extérieure sont interdites ! C'est écrit dans l'article 43 du règlement des dortoirs, alinéa 6 ! Si vous voulez… Laisser libre cours à vos sentiments et aux pulsions octroyées par les montées d'hormones de l'adolescence ainsi que de la puberté, c'est totalement votre droit ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas le faire dans le dortoir ! C'est un lieu bâti dans un esprit d'assurer notre sécurité et de nous permettre d'être au plus près de notre école pour nous maintenir focalisés sur nos études ! Ce n'est pas un endroit propice à de tels batifolages ! Faire ceci est un manque de respect envers les équipes ayant bâti ces murs et le personnel éducatif qui a mis ce système en place ! Vous devriez faire ça chez vous ! Ou dans des hôtels prévus à cet effet !**

Arrêtant là son sermon, Kirishima pensait littéralement être au bout de sa vie et avoir vu toute sa fierté s'envoler, loin bien loin de lui et de cette salle de classe. Mais il y avait quand même eu cette petite voix dans cette tête pour lui dire « Et c'est pas fini ! ».

Car en effet, il avait oublié que, avec un Kaminari Denki comme meilleur ami, les choses peuvent toujours devenir pire.

Car bien évidemment, quelle avait été la seule réponse qui était venue à la bouche de cet idiot dans une situation pareille ? Celle-là :

 **-Ouais bah ça se voit que t'as pas vu les notes des hôtels comme ça, c'est pas donné…**

Car maintenant, en plus d'être pris pour deux lapins se faisant énergiquement l'amour dans les dortoirs du lycée assez fort pour en alerter leurs voisins de chambre, ils passeraient pour des amateurs de love hôtel.

Franchement, merci Denki quoi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de l'écouter bon dieu…

 **\- - - BONUS - - -**

La veille, en ce mercredi soir tranquille, Shouji était tranquillement assis en tailleur sur son coussin, profitant du calme ambiant.

Qui allait bien vite se retrouver perturbé.

Au début, c'était léger. Il entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir. En soit, ce n'était pas si dérangeant, surtout que c'était un bruit qui ne durait pas bien longtemps, personne ne passe un quart d'heure à courir dans le couloir.

Et même si c'était le cas, au bout de cinq minutes Bakugou sortait de sa chambre et, après une bonne gueulante et quelques explosions, ramenait le calme à l'étage. Kaminari en avait d'ailleurs payé les frais le jour où il s'était pris pour un avion sur le palier.

Il était vrai que si Kirishima et Bakugou étaient des voisins plaisants et peu bruyants (sauf quand Bakugou jurait sur quoi que ce soit, mais souvent un crayon ou quelque chose qui était de la faute de « ce putain de stupide Deku »), depuis que les visites de l'électrique s'étaient faits plus fréquentes chez l'écarlate, les nuisances sonores s'étaient multipliées.

Mais ce soir serait le pire des soirs.

Alors que Shouji venait de sortir un de ses livres de cours pour relire une de ses leçons d'anglais, il entendit la voix enjouée de l'électrique à travers le mur séparant leurs deux chambres.

 **« Allez dépêche ! Tu me la mets tout de suite hein ! On fait rien d'autres avant que t'aies réussi à me la mettre !** S'était-il exclamé d'une voix excitée.

Il entendit faiblement la réponse de Kirishima.

 **\- Oui bah attends deux minutes que je finisse de tout sortir.**

 **\- Allez allez ! S'il te plaît ! Dépêche ! T'as promis dès qu'on était dans ta chambre tu me la mettais !** Se plaignit le blond.

Chassant au loin des pensées une interprétation de ces paroles qui était plus typique de Mineta que de lui, l'apprenti-héros secoua la tête pour essayer de se concentrer à nouveau sur son cours d'anglais.

Il y eut quelques minutes de calme, on entendait simplement un meuble de la chambre voisine cogner contre l'autre mur, celui qui séparait la chambre de l'écarlate de celle du blond explosif.

Mais ce n'était pas dérangeant.

Puis soudain il sursauta en entendant son camarade électrique hurler.

 **« HAAA ! Nan ! Enlève-la ! Enlève ça tout de suite ! Kiri' je t'en prie !** Suppliait le blond.

 **\- Attends deux secondes, il faudrait savoir ! Je peux pas tout faire en même temps ! Débrouille-toi !**

 **\- Comment tu veux que je me débrouille ! C'est énorme ! Et putain ! Salope me mord pas ! Ca fait mal ! Kiri A L'AIDE !**

Non… Ils n'étaient pas en train de…

Non, ce devait être un malentendu. Il avait trop trainé dans un rayon de moins de 10 mètres avec Mineta et ses pensées perverses l'influençaient, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

 **-Tu verras ! Un jour les rôles seront inversés ! Je t'aiderai pas non plus et tu l'auras bien dans le cul ! Tu seras baisé !**

 **-Tu vas pas bouder pour ça quand même ! Tu m'as bassiné avec ça toute la journée et maintenant que je te l'ai mise Monsieur est pas content. Tu vas quand même pas repartir dans ta chambre maintenant qu'on a tout monté ici.**

 **-Non ! Mais je vais jouer tout seul ! Traître. »**

Après ça, il n'avait plus rien entendu.

Mais il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Ils avaient…

Il ne voulait plus y penser. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne les verrait plus jamais de la même manière…

En même temps, comment aurait-il pu se douter qu'ils avaient simplement installé la télé de Kaminari dans la chambre de Kirishima pour y brancher une GameCube et que le blond avait simplement trouvé une araignée dans le boîtier du jeu de son enfance…

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !  
**

 **Comme le bonus du chapitre précédent avait plu, je me devais d'en refaire un xD ! Il y en aura un autre pour le prochain aussi :'3 !**

 **Laissez-moi votre avis en commentaire ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez passé un bon moment !**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite des aventures de nos deux joyeux lurons ! Paix, bonheur et KiriDen à vous !**

 **A bientôt !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Moi, en retard ? Haha, pas du tout voyons, pas du tout... Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, me voici avec le chapitre 7 ! Alors encore une fois il était pas du tout censé être comme ça xD ! Promis au prochain je m'attaque vraiment à la trame x'D...  
**

 **Mais d'abord, un grand merci à Lizzie pour m'avoir aidé à retrouver l'inspiration et, bien sûr, à Molly Phantomhive, la référence en KiriKami qu'on ne présente plus je pense. Comme toujours, merci de m'avoir relu et puis merci pour tout en général !**

 **Qu'ajouter sinon que je remercie aussi énormément tous ceux qui lisent, aiment, commentent et suivent cette fiction, ça me fait vraiment super chaud au coeur et je veux emmener cette histoire jusqu'au bout ! Go beyond, Plus Ultraaaa !**

 **Oui, je suis d'humeur à remercier plein de gens là xD ! Je sais pas pourquoi xD ! Et, pendant, que j'y pense, place aux réponses aux review Guest !**

 **FairyStalkeuse : Haha, j'avoue que même moi j'étais gêné en l'écrivant xD ! Mais je suis content que tu trouves ça drôle et bien écrit !**

 **Personne Inconnu : Salut à toi ! Je suis content que mon histoire te plaise ! De rien et merci à toi plutôt xD ! C'est gentil, je fais de mon mieux pour coller aux personnages et que le tout soit toujours drôle, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que c'est le cas ! **

**Je pense en avoir assez dit ici xD ! Place à la suite ! On se retrouve en bas !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 7**

Tout était calme. Voire même, tout était beaucoup trop calme.

D'ordinaire, avec un meilleur ami-qui-est-comme-votre-deuxième-moitié-tant-vous-êtes-inséparables, avec lequel vous faîtes en plus semblant d'être en couple qui s'appelle Kaminari Denki, il n'y a jamais de calme.

En effet, le jeune électrique était par essence quelqu'un de bruyant. Il avait toujours une foule de choses à dire, de blagues à raconter, d'anecdotes à partager, de plan foireux à échafauder. En témoignaient ses nombreuses punitions pour bavardages en cours d'ailleurs il n'arrêtait jamais de parler. Même dans son sommeil, il faisait du bruit, que ce soit en ronflant ou en baragouinant plus ou moins distinctement.

Il y avait certes des moments de calme dans leur amitié, mais en général, ils ne présageaient rien de bon. Car quand le blond n'était pas aux côtés de son frère de cœur à faire le moulin à paroles, c'était qu'il était très certainement Dieu seul savait où en train de laisser libre cours à son imagination débordante en mettant en place des plans plus foireux les uns que les autres.

Le carminé était d'ailleurs souvent très vite mis au courant de ces dits plans foireux car, bizarrement, il se retrouvait toujours ou presque à nettoyer les dégâts avec le principal coupable ou à se faire embarquer dans les conséquences et retombées du plan. Comme se faire poursuivre par Bakugo dans les couloirs par exemple, pour ne citer que ce genre de cas où Denki usait de sa magnifique intelligence pour titiller les nerfs de l'explosif puis courait chercher refuge chez son meilleur ami quand il se faisait poursuivre, comme si Kirishima était sa safe zone dans un véritable jeu d'évasion.

Ils finissaient dans ces cas là par courir tous les deux jusqu'à être rattrapés par Satan leur camarade.

Autant dire que ces dernières semaines passées sans répit aux côtés de son comparse n'avaient pas été riches en moment calmes. Mais, ce soir, dans sa chambre de dortoir, tout était calme.

Pour la bonne et simple raison que Denki n'était pas là, il était dans sa chambre à lui et y resterait dormir ce soir.

C'était la seule solution que les deux amis avaient trouvé pour laisser retomber les rumeurs selon lesquelles ils couchaient ensembles (qu'ils ne pouvaient pas réellement nier sans risquer de décrédibiliser leur couverture de couple) à savoir, dormir chacun dans leur chambre respective.

Jamais il ne voulait avoir à subir un nouveau sermon de son délégué à propos de sa vie sexuelle et d'où la pratiquer, surtout avec son meilleur ami alors qu'ils ne sortaient même pas réellement ensembles ! Mais ça personne ne le savait, alors il passerait encore un bon moment pour un pervers qui passait des nuits endiablées au lit avec son « petit ami » et avec lequel il allait même traîner dans des love hôtel (merci la répartie de Denki) , en dépit du fait qu'ils avaient 16 ans et aucun moyen –ni en réalité aucune raison- d'aller dans de tels endroits.

Tant pis, se dit-il alors qu'il soupirait, allongé sur son lit, dans l'obscurité et le silence seulement brisé de temps à autres par une bourrasque de vent s'échappant de la baie vitrée entrouverte de sa chambre. Il continuerait d'avoir cette image tant que leur mascarade durerait.

Ce constat, plutôt que de lui arracher un nouveau soupir d'exaspération quant à la énième réalisation du merdier dans lequel il s'était fichu en suivant le plan idiot de son meilleur ami, lui pinça simplement le cœur.

 _« Une mascarade »_ , était-ce réellement le seul mot qui pouvait résumer ce qu'il se passait ces dernières semaines entre son meilleur pote et lui ? Une mascarade ? Rien de plus ?

En un sens, c'était vrai, ce n'était qu'une mascarade il ne sortait pas ensembles et n'étaient pas un couple. Mais… Qu'en était-il alors du reste ?

Ces soirées série devant des films gay, ces moments de délire devant des yaoi, ces nuits passées à dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ces baisers échangés par pure maladresse… Ce n'était que de la mascarade, ça aussi ? Ou est-ce que cela faisait partie de leur amitié très fusionnelle et particulière, qui était en elle-même le support et la fondation de leur relation factice ?

Pour être honnête, Kirishima Eijirou était totalement perdu depuis quelques jours. Cette sensation de chaleur quand il était avec son meilleur ami, cette joie intense en le voyant sourire, cette sensation d'être comme un poisson dans l'eau en jouant au couple avec lui, cette sensation dans son ventre quand ils se câlinaient avant de s'endormir… Il ne savait pas où il en était, ou plutôt il ne savait plus. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que se mettre à rougir d'un coup en pensant à son frère de cœur n'était pas quelque chose de viril du tout.

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'en fermant les yeux, étendu dans son lit qui lui semblait d'un coup beaucoup trop grand pour lui tout seul, il s'endormit d'un sommeil profond et reposant.

Enfin…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose de bizarre sur sa joue. Il eut une vague sensation qu'on y posait chose de liquide, ou non, plutôt quelque chose de visqueux et de souple à la fois. Il ne saurait pas dire ce que c'était et, franchement, il ne voulait rien en savoir. Ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir tranquillement, pour une fois que Denki n'était pas là pour squatter ses rêves ou lui mettre son pied dans le visage. Ainsi, il bougea légèrement en se renfrognant un peu dans son sommeil tout en laissant échapper un grognement, espérant pouvoir replonger en moins de quelques secondes…

Sauf que ces « quelques secondes » furent le temps qui s'écoula jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne un assez gros coup de jus sur son autre joue.

 **« HAA !** Hurla-t-il en se réveillant d'un sursaut, se retrouvant assis dans son lit.

Mais se retrouvant surtout avec le visage à quelques millimètres de visiblement celui de son frère de cœur –alors qu'il n'avait aucune putain de raison de se trouver ici maintenant !- qui avait toujours son doigt suspendu en l'air.

Ne s'attendant pas à ce que Kirishima se réveille en hurlant, le blond ne put se retenir de hurler à son tour.

 **\- HAAAAA !** S'écria-t-il en reculant d'un sursaut après que leurs visages aient failli s'entrechoquer quand son vis-à-vis s'était redressé.

Et alors qu'ils continuaient de crier, face à face, l'un essayant tant bien que mal de trouver une réponse aux innombrables questions qui restaient sans réponse dans sa tête (à savoir, entre autres «Qu'est-ce que ce crétin fiche dans mon lit alors qu'il devait dormir dans sa chambre ?! » « Pourquoi il vient de me mettre un coup de jus ?! » « Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de foutre avec ma joue ?! » «Pourquoi il s'est mis à crier aussi ? » ) et que l'autre était simplement semblait-il complètement bugué, un troisième cri se fit entendre. Beaucoup plus énervé et émanant, cette fois, non pas de la chambre du carmin mais ce celle d'à côté.

 **\- VOS GUEULES PUTAIN DE MERDE SINON JE VOUS ÉCLATE VOS DEUX PUTAINS DE TÊTES DE CONS !**

En entendant ce juron poussé d'une voix enragée par leur cher voisin de chambre accompagné du bruit de plusieurs petites explosions, les cris des deux comparses cessèrent immédiatement, laissant alors place à un silence gênant entre eux, seulement brisé par Bakugo qu'on entendait encore pester bien qu'il ne gueulait plus d'une voix tonitruante.

Secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, celui que l'explosif était gentiment en train de qualifier de « foutue tête de punk inutile incapable de gérer son putain de cancre de pas plus de 4 ans d'âge mental » avait eu besoin de quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de pouvoir choisir quelle question formuler et poser à son envahisseur nocturne.

Il opta pour la plus évidente.

 **\- Mais Kami' ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans mon lit au beau milieu de la nuit ?! Tu devais dormir dans ta chambre !** Le disputa-t-il à voix basse.

A cette question accompagnée d'un reproche, le Pikachu arbora une mine boudeuse en s'asseyant en tailleur au milieu du lit, entre les jambes du rouge.

 **\- Mais je me sentais tout seul moi dans mon lit, j'arrivais pas à dormir ! Alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir te rejoindre !** Expliqua-t-il, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde de s'incruster dans le lit de ses amis au milieu de la nuit avec un tel prétexte.

Cependant, il avait ponctué sa phrase d'un si grand sourire que, l'espace d'une seconde, le propriétaire de la chambre où il se trouvait en oublia la stupidité flagrante de cet argument ne justifiant au fond pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer.

Mais le cerveau de Kirishima bascula immédiatement sur une autre question.

 **\- Alors je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as mis un putain de coup de jus dans la gueule ?! T'es complètement malade ma parole j'en reviens pas !**

 **\- Hé, fais gaffe à ton langage, on dirait Bakugou là !** S'exclama Kaminari, en explosant de rire, se tenant le ventre d'une main et en pointant son vis-à-vis du doigt avec l'autre.

Et, avec ce doigt dirigé vers lui, un détail frappa le détenteur d'un Alter de durcissement, suscitant immédiatement une nouvelle question.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as sur le doigt ?** L'interrogea-t-il alors, une expression curieuse mais dubitative sur le visage.

Etant donné qu'ils étaient au beau milieu de la nuit dans sa chambre à peine éclairée par un vague clair de lune perçant à l'intérieur de la pièce par la baie vitrée et le rideau entrouverts, il ne voyait pas réellement ce que c'était. Cependant, la forme plutôt allongée, la texture visiblement plastifiée et élastique mais aussi humide de cette chose lui faisaient penser à…

Non il n'avait quand même pas sur son doigt dirigé vers lui un prés-

 **\- Bah c'est un préservatif !** Répondit l'idiot de service avec un nouveau grand sourire. **Comme tu dormais en prenant toute la place j'ai voulu faire une expérience ! Hé ils avaient raison dans le doujinshi, t'as pas senti le coup de jus que j'ai lancé quand j'avais la capote sur le doigt ! T'as senti que le deuxième où je l'avais pas ! Heureusement que j'en avais dans ma chambre hein, au moins on est fixé maintenant!**

Il lui annonçait ça d'une voix toute fière, comme s'il venait d'inventer la poudre à canon ou de prouver il ne savait quelle théorie scientifique complexe.

Alors qu'il venait en réalité de lui avouer qu'il lui avait tripoté la joue avec une capote pendant son sommeil. Comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

Alors, de la même façon, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde, l'écarlate s'était levé et l'avait empoigné par le col de son pyjama Spiderman puis l'avait tiré malgré ses protestations et gesticulations jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, l'avait ouverte, l'avait foutu dehors puis avait refermé en prenant bien soin, cette fois de la verrouiller à clé.

Ainsi, même s'il entendait des plaintes à travers la porte de Denki qui, en plus d'un Pikachu, se prenait désormais pour un chat à griffer la porte en attendant qu'on lui ouvre, le jeune apprenti héros aux valeurs viriles se remit dans son lit, enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller et chercha à se rendormir.

Franchement, il n'y avait que lui pour avoir des idées pareilles ! S'infiltrer dans son lit au beau milieu de la nuit, lui tripoter la joue avec une capote qu'il sortait de Dieu sait où, lui balancer un coup de jus pour vérifier puis lui parler tout content de ses résultats d'expérience alors qu'il était près de trois heures et demies du matin, qu'il l'avait réveillé et lui avait fait écoper d'un lynchage verbal de la part de leur ami au langage plus que fleuri, rien que ça ?!

Des fois il se demandait comment il faisait pour être ami avec un cas pareil. Mais… En quelques secondes à peine il se rappelait à quel point il adorait ledit cas et lui revenaient alors en plein fouets les mille et une raisons pour lesquelles il était malgré tous ses défauts son meilleur ami, quoi qu'il puisse leur arriver.

Hésitant une seconde à aller déverrouiller sa porte de chambre, il se laissa simplement, malgré lui, sombrer dans le sommeil en énumérant dans sa tête toutes les qualités et tous les bons côtés qu'avait cet idiot d'imbécile heureux.

Mais, tout ce qu'il demandait en se laissant entourer par les bras de Morphée, c'était à ne plus entendre parler de capote, d'électricité, de doujinshi ou de quoi que ce soit s'y rapportant de la journée.

Mais, visiblement, c'était trop demander.

 **\- - - - - - - - - BONUS - - - - - - - - -**

 _Un immense groupe de vilains. Ils étaient plus d'une trentaine. Tous armés jusqu'aux dents._

 _La ligue des Vilains._

 _Une nouvelle attaque. Un décor en flammes. Des hurlements et des sirènes qui résonnaient de parts et d'autres de la ville en chaos._

 _Kirishima prit une très grande respiration. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Tous comptaient sur lui. Il se devait de réussir. Ce n'était plus un simple entraînement._

 _Tendant ses bras face à la foule d'ennemis, il ouvrit les yeux et vit un premier assaillant se jeter sur lui. Pivotant légèrement sur ses appuis, il attrapa son bras, le retourna en clé avant de le frapper avec son poing durci par son Alter, l'envoyant ainsi à plusieurs mètres de lui, au sol._

 ** _« Tête d'ortie putain ! Derrière toi bordel !_**

 _Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre que cette voix était celle de Bakugou. Il se retourna alors immédiatement, se retrouvant face à un ennemi d'environ deux fois sa taille qui fondait droit sur lui, le poing levé._

 _Il n'avait pas le temps de parer le coup avec une technique d'auto-défense cette fois. Faisant devant son visage une croix avec ses bras durcis, il encaissa le coup comme il put avant de se jeter sur l'ennemi et de le frapper plusieurs fois de toutes ses forces pour le propulser à sa gauche, dans la direction d'une certaine tête platine, son seul coéquipier face à cette masse d'opposants._

 ** _-Bakugou ! A toi !_** _S'écria-t-il._

 _Mais c'était bien sûr superflu, l'explosif avait déjà l'ennemi en ligne de mire et il ne s'écoula guère plus d'une seconde avant qu'il ne le fasse exploser dans une intense et spectaculaire attaque._

Bon.

Alors…

Denki n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce à quoi Kirishima était en train de rêver à l'instant présent. D'un côté, ça aurait pu ne pas le regarder.

Mais là, dans le cas présent, si, ça le concernait ! Ça le concernait même beaucoup !

Parce que même s'il venait de murmurer le nom de famille de leur très cher ami au langage fleuri et qu'en soit ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient dans leurs rêves, il avait surtout une main sous SON tee-shirt à lui là !

Et encore, si ce n'était que ça !

Car en effet, si Kirishima qui était allongé dans son dos avait bel et bien un de ses bras autour de Denki et sa main sur une des hanches de ce dernier, sous son haut de pyjama, il y avait autre chose. Que Denki aurait préféré ne pas sentir.

Le fait qu'il y avait quelque chose de terriblement dur dans le bas de son dos là actuellement ! Et il était sûr que ce n'était ni un téléphone, ni une télécommande ! Ou alors Kirishima cachait ce genre d'objets dans son caleçon vu là où ils étaient situés !

Alors bon, Kirishima pouvait bien penser à Bakugou dans ses rêves s'il le voulait, ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout ! Même si c'était un peu frustrant pour Denki sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi, ça il devait bien le reconnaître. Au fond, c'était sûrement parce que ce beau carmin envahissait toujours ses rêves à lui et qu'il était déçu de savoir que le visage accompagnant son frère de cœur dans ses rêves n'était pas le sien mais bon, il ne l'admettrait pas.

Mais merde, il était obligé de… Bah de bander ! Il faut appeler un chat un chat ! Enfin en l'occurrence là le mot « chat » était mal choisi, on parlait plutôt du grand méchant loup mais ce n'était pas la question !

Respire Denki, respire profondément, il faut que tu te calmes…

Non comment il était censé se calmer ! Il avait chaud, et sentait qu'il avait les joues aussi écarlates, puis merde c'était gênant !

Ca lui apprendrait à se glisser dans le lit de Kirishima en douce après s'être fait virer deux fois de cette chambre dans la même soirée… Il n'aurait peut-être pas du passer une heure à crocheter la porte de son comparse grâce à un tutoriel WikiHow pour se glisser doucement dans son lit et retrouver rapidement sa place dans ses bras.

Mourant de chaud autant intérieurement qu'extérieurement entre le corps chaud d'Eijirou dans son dos et sa gêne intérieure ainsi que son corps qui décidait de l'enfoncer, Denki était comme paralysé et ne put que patienter, incapable de se rendormir, traitant intérieurement son camarade de galère et faux petit-ami de tous les noms.

Il entendrait parler de ça à son réveil, Denki pourrait l'assurer !

En même temps, comment aurait-il pu se douter que son frère de cœur faisait actuellement un rêve de baston réaliste au point qu'il en ait activé son Alter sur sa main droite qui était justement dans le bas de son dos sans le savoir.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dîtes-moi tout en commentaire ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire ! J'en reviens vraiment pas des réactions à chaque chapitre, des commentaires et tout ! Franchement je suis trop heureux W ! Ce fandom est génial, je le répèterai jamais assez !**

 **J'espère aussi pouvoir continuer à écrire aussi souvent même si je rentre dans mes études supérieures dans quelques jours QAQ ! Je ferai de mon mieux et je jure de ne pas abandonner le KiriKami pour autant ! Promis !**

 **Je vous retrouve la prochaine fois, dès que possible, avec ,enfin, normalement un avancement de la trame x'D !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour ! Ça fait un bail pas vrai ? Cette fiction m'avait manqué, pas vous xD ? En tout cas ça m'a fait super plaisir de me remettre dessus. Désolé pour le retard en tout cas ! On passe direct aux réponses aux reviews guest !  
**

 **Laura :** **Salut ! Content que ma fic te plaise et te fasse rire :3 ! J'ai mis du temps mais voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture à toi !**

 **WeshwheshSalamch :** **Alors mention spéciale pour le pseudo xD ! Désolé pour l'attente, voici enfin la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

 **Bon bah je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de bons fou-rires j'espère ! On se retrouve en bas !**

 **Chapitre 8**

Kaminari Denki avait le don de le coller absolument partout. Dans leur salle de cours, dans les couloirs, dans les salles communes, dans les vestiaires, dans sa chambre, dans son lit et même aux toilettes. Mais, bien sûr, quand il avait besoin de lui il pouvait le chercher longtemps ! Il était sûr de ne jamais le trouver !

Alors actuellement, pendant que Monsieur était Dieu-savait-où, en train sûrement de faire tranquillement ses courses dans une nouvelle librairie de yaoi (il avait changé de crémerie depuis à cause du « traumatisme du libraire ») comme l'imbécile heureux qu'il était ou alors était peut-être en train de faire un château de cartes voire d'essayer de mettre une capote sur une prise électrique, Kirishima, lui, était seul, tel un pauvre drap en plein cyclone, au milieu d'un groupe d'une quinzaine de filles. Qui étaient définitivement beaucoup, beaucoup trop proches de lui !

 **« Excusez-moi ! J-je dois y aller !** Tenta le jeune apprenti super-héros aux cheveux carmin pour la énième fois en levant ses mains devant lui, reculant encore de quelques pas pour espérer leur échapper.

Mais c'était une mauvaise idée. Il sentit deux des jeunes filles contre son dos il ne pouvait plus reculer, ni avancer. Il était complètement coincé.

Merde… Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution ! Il voulait devenir un grand super-héros en milieu urbain après tout, il devait bien être capable de se sortir d'une telle situation ! Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse ! Allez, il en était sûrement capable ! Malgré ce que pouvait en penser Bakugou, il n'était pas si con que ça !

Coupant court à ses réflexions, une des lycéennes de la filière générale qui l'entouraient, tout enthousiaste et excitée, s'exclama :

 **\- Allez, Kirishima ! Tu peux bien répondre à nos questions ! On veut tout savoir !**

 **\- Oui ! Allez donne-nous des détails ! Comment ça se passe avec Kaminari !? Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux !** Fit une deuxième qui se mit à sautiller sur place.

Comment vous voulez qu'il réfléchisse dans une situation pareille ? Le fait qu'il aurait du rejoindre Bakugou à la bibliothèque il y avait de cela dix minutes ne faisait qu'aggraver son stress ! Il allait le tuer quoi qu'il arrive, qu'il sorte vivant de cette cohue féminine ou non !

Regardant partout autour de lui, il crut un instant voir une brèche se former dans cette foule de fangirls. Miracle. Dieu lui avait ouvert un passage ! Il n'avait plus qu'à s'y engou-

 **\- Dis, dis ! C'est vrai du coup que Kaminari envoie des coups de jus quand il jouit ?!**

Eijirou eut un moment de bug. Littéralement. Oubliant complètement la brèche, il s'était figé.

On venait bien de lui demander ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Ce n'était pas une erreur ? Personne ne s'était trompé de script ?! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?!

 **\- Allez dis nous ! On veut tout savoir !** Insista une quatrième lycéenne.

Mais le rouge ne les entendait plus. Il était bugué. Son esprit avait sûrement déjà quitté son corps. Contre son gré, les images du doujinshi lui revinrent en pleine face, accompagnées des questions existentielles de son comparse ainsi que de ses expériences, mais aussi du sermon de leur délégué, des regards moqueurs d'autres garçons du lycée et enfin il comprit.

Ce putain de doujinshi avait fait le tour de l'école ! Mais quels idiots ! Ils auraient du le signaler, demander sa suppression, ou il ne savait pas quoi ! Mais non bien sûr, avec ce crétin de blond sans cervelle pour « petit ami » qui se permettait en plus de squatter ses rêves avec un tête aguicheuse et de foutre le bazar dans son esprit, il n'avait pas pensé à quelque chose d'aussi simple que ça !

Il voulait protester, nier, gueuler même leur répondre de se mêler de leurs affaires et par-dessus tout de le laisser tranquille. Il avait un profond besoin de partir au plus vite et de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de cette assemblée de commères. Et de déménager sur une île déserte accessoirement.

Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, il en fut tout bonnement incapable. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne put en sortir. Il était simplement sans voix. En y réfléchissant, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait rétorquer à une question pareille ?! Déjà il n'en savait foutrement rien, mais en plus ces filles n'avaient absolument pas besoin de savoir ce qu'elles demandaient ! !

Sauf qu'à la place de ces pensées rationnelles, le carminé se retrouva malgré lui envahi de pensées… Déplacées. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui-même, le rouge lui monta aux joues et il ne put que bredouiller des syllabes complètement inintelligibles.

Face à lui, les fangirls rapprochaient progressivement sans aucune gêne leurs visages du sien, pour insister et ainsi réclamer une réponse complète. Même si sa réaction en disait déjà long au fond. Enfin, dans leurs têtes en tout cas elles avaient donné une très longue interprétation à chaque détail de son expression faciale.

Et voilà, Kirishima Eijirou était… Totalement perdu. Vaincu par cette foule de fangirls sauvage qui avaient eu raison de lui avec une attaque spéciale « question indiscrète ultra-gênante ».

Quelle fin indigne d'un homme…

Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas fini ! Et oui ! Comme dans la pub !

 **« Putain de merde, tête d'ortie enfin je te retrouve !**

C'est ce que le surnommé entendit vaguement avant de se sentir violemment tiré en arrière par le col de sa chemise d'uniforme, ce qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

 **\- H-ha, Bakugou** ! Laissa vaguement échapper le rouge, partagé entre l'idée qu'il pouvait à la fois être le héros qui le sauverait de ce foutoir et celle qu'il allait le tuer pour l'avoir fait attendre au point qu'il ait eu besoin de se déplacer pour venir le chercher.

 **\- Tu me fais déjà perdre assez de temps comme ça !** Hurla-t-il beaucoup trop près des tympans du pauvre rescapé de l'ouragan Fujoshi. **Maintenant bouge ton cul sinon je te traîne par ta touffe de cheveux de merde jusqu'à cette putain de bibliothèque !**

Et là, sans que personne n'ait pu le prévoir, une fujoshi se sentant pousser des ailes –ou se prenant peut-être pour une descendante de Gandalf- eut l'audace, que dis-je, l'imprudence de se mettre en travers de la route du démon vengeur du blond.

 **\- On était en train d'avoir une discussion importante avec Kirishima !** S'exclama-t-elle. **Tu peux pas l'embarquer comme ça sans rien dire !**

Il existe une règle tacite servant à préserver l'ordre du monde qui pose le fait qu'on ne dit pas à Bakugou Katsuki ce qu'il peut ou ne peut pas faire. Bon, sauf quand on s'appelle Bakugou Mitsuki, All Might ou Aizawa Shouta (et encore c'était discutable pour les deux derniers). Ne remplissant aucun de ces critères, cette demoiselle allait payer au prix fort l'affront de l'avoir transgressée (et il y avait fort à parier qu'Izuku paierait aussi s'il venait à croiser l'explosif dans un couloir dans les prochaines 24h parce que de toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive, tout était toujours de sa faute à ce maudit putain de Nerd).

Il n'y eut guère plus d'une demi-seconde de silence avant que le couloir, et même le ciel qu'on apercevait par les fenêtres, ne s'assombrissent et que les yeux de Bakugou ne se mettent à luire, telles les flammes dansantes de l'enfer. Le col de Kirishima toujours fermement empoigné dans la main gauche, le torse bombé et sa paume droite levée commençant à être parcourue de dizaines d'explosions, il toisa l'étudiante d'un de ces regards qui vous traversent de parts en parts et attirent à vous le malheur sur huit générations avant de se mettre à gueuler de sa voix tonitruante.

 **\- PARDON ?! T'as dit quoi là espèce de putain de petite pucelle figurante de mes couilles ?! Ma main dans ta gueule tu vas voir si tu vas avoir une discussion importante avec elle !**

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'élancer sur l'impertinente paumes en avant pour combler la courte distance séparant « sa main de sa gueule de pute », Kirishima, déterminé à couper court à l'apocalypse, agrippa le blond par la taille.

 **\- Bakugou calme-toi ! Tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un !**

\- **J'en ai rien à battre ! Lâche-moi ou je t'encule !** Menaça l'explosif avant de lui foutre sa main dans sa gueule pour le forcer à le lâcher.

Devant pareille scène, la jeune fille ainsi que ses amies ne purent retenir un hurlement avant de s'enfuir, en pleurant pour certaines à cause de la terreur que leur avait inspirée cette scène (Bakugou n'avait que trop bonne réputation pour sa violence pour les terrifier au point de les faire éclater en larmes)

Mais en dehors des cris effrayés et des sanglots, d'autres cris se firent entendre. Des cris plus stridents.

 **\- Kyaaaah ~ ! Tu as vu Manami comme il l'a attrapé spontanément par la taille ! Et cette menace si sensuelle ! Han moi je change de camp ! Team… Attend il me faut un nom de ship ! Kirishima et Bakugou… Team KiriBaku ! Kaminari a du souci à se faire ! Il a un sacré rival ! Je veux des photos d-**

Kirishima sursauta, ne voulant absolument pas en entendre plus. Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse encercler de nouveau ! Il lisait dans le regard de ces fangirls assoiffées de potins qu'elles ne tarderaient pas à lancer une nouvelle offensive. Autant dire qu'il ne se fit pas prier et attrapa le bras de Bakugou (dont une main était sur sa gueule et l'autre sur sa cravate en train de le menacer de l'étrangler -allez savoir pourquoi les filles trouvaient ça « adorable » et « sensuel »-) avant de se mettre à gueuler.

 **\- Vite on se barre tant qu'il est encore temps !**

Il se mit à courir, traînant Bakugou à sa suite pour les emmener hors du danger.

 **\- Lâche-moi tout de suite tête d'ortie ! J'vais te crever, tu vas voir j'vais te niquer !** Rétorqua l'énervé qui n'entendait pas se laisser traîner comme ça.

Mais cette phrase ne récolta que de nouveaux cris de fujoshi déterminées et à l'affût du moindre mot à connotation yaoi.

 **\- Bakugou tais-toi s'il te plaît t'arranges rien là !** S'exclama l'écarlate dont les nerfs étaient à deux doigts de lâcher.

Dans leur course folle, ils durent s'arrêter devant un nouveau barrage de jeunes filles aux yeux en cœur et armées de leurs téléphones portables. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette invasion !? D'où elles sortaient celles-là ?! Elles bouchaient complètement le couloir !

Eijirou était désemparé, effrayé de devoir foncer dans le tas et de sûrement finir submergé par cette cohue.

Mais heureusement, Katsuki était un homme sur lequel on peut toujours compter (propos à nuancer il est vrai).

 **\- Trou du cul ! Par-là !** Cria-t-il avant de tourner dans le couloir pour s'engouffrer dans les escaliers de service en le tirant par le bras.

Le rouquin se laissa entraîner, complètement paniqué d'entendre des grondements terribles correspondant aux pas de l'armée de jeunes filles qui tentait de les suivre.

Heureusement pour eux, après plusieurs détours et feintes dans les escaliers, sans réellement pouvoir expliquer comment, les deux lycéens étaient sains et saufs sur le toit de l'école, ayant visiblement semé leurs poursuivantes.

A ce constat, le carmin lâcha le bras de son partenaire de fuite avant de se laisser tomber à terre, les poumons au bord des lèvres tellement il était essoufflé (plus encore qu'après un entraînement héroïque avec All Might, c'était dire à quel point cette course poursuite avait été intense !). Même Bakugou se laissa tomber assis, bien qu'il fut dans un meilleur état, presque comme si ça n'avait été qu'une banale promenade de santé.

Ils s'accordèrent une bonne minute pour reprendre leur souffle avant que Kirishima, dont la respiration commençait à peine à revenir à la normale, ne reprenne la parole :

 **« Merci mec, tu m'as sauvé la vie !** S'exclama-t-il. **Sans toi elles m'auraient écrasé, j'aurais pas pensé aux escaliers de secours sur le moment.**

La réponse de son vis-à-vis ne se fit pas attendre.

 **\- C'est parce que t'es con ! Putain, si tu peux pas te sortir tout seul de ce genre de merdiers faut pas t'y fourrer crétin !** Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton cassant.

 **\- J'ai pas fait exprès, elles m'ont pris par surprise je m'y attendais pas ! Je m'y serai jamais foutu intentionnellement ! Je m'appelle pas Kami' !** Se défendit le rouge.

Bakugou leva machinalement ses yeux au ciel.

 **\- Bon, en parlant de cette tête de con, tu m'expliques comment tu t'es foutu dans un merdier pareil ? Putain, sérieux ! Je te laisse CINQ putains de petites minutes tout seul à même pas 50 mètres à de la bibliothèque, je reviens et c'est l'apocalypse ! T'as le don d'attirer les cons et la merde toi hein c'est pas possible !**

 **\- Disons que… C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer…** Commença-t-il, appréhendant de devoir lui dire la vérité sur sa « relation » avec Denki s'il donnait trop de détails.

 **\- Je te préviens si tu dis rien ou si je juge que ton explication n'est pas valable je te balance par-dessus la rambarde au bout du toit.**

En entendant cela, Kirishima ne put réprimer un frisson qui le traversa de part en part. Il savait que Bakugou n'était pas le genre de personne qui disait ça pour rire. Il en était parfaitement capable, surtout en connaissant parfaitement son Alter qui lui permettait d'encaisser des chutes aussi vertigineuses.

 **\- Je te l'ai dit, elles me sont tombées dessus en sortant de la classe en partant à la bibliothèque ! J'ai pas réussi à m'en détacher elles m'ont harcelé de questions sur Kami' et moi et alors...**

Le rouge lui montant aux joues instantanément quand son cerveau prit bien soin de lui rappeler la dernière question qu'elles lui avaient posé.

Putain… Il s'en remettrait jamais ce celle-là, vraiment…

 **\- C'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je parle de ce putain de merdier en général avec ton trou du cul de mec et toutes vos conneries. Je dirai rien sur tes goûts de merde mais là avoue que t'as fait fort bordel !**

Kirishima garda le silence.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire la vérité ? Il avait promis à l'électrique de n'en parler à personne car ça foutrait tout simplement en l'air leur couverture et donc leur plan. Mais… D'un autre côté… Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée de mentir autant.

Surtout à Bakugou qui était un de ses plus proches amis et du fait que leur amitié reposait entièrement sur ce respect et cette confiance mutuelle qu'ils entretenaient. En lui cachant la vérité, en lui faisant croire lui aussi à cette supercherie, il avait l'impression de trahir ses valeurs et ses principes. Et c'était quelque chose qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur.

Il était totalement partagé.

D'un côté, sa promesse à Denki. Leur « relation », leur proximité nouvelle, ces sentiments sur lesquels il n'arrivait pas à poser de nom précis qui lui faisaient battre le cœur à cent à l'heure et qui lui donnaient des papillons dans le ventre, leurs délires, leurs marques d'affections, leurs baisers malencontreux -mais néanmoins loin d'être désagréables- et tout le reste.

De l'autre, son amitié avec Bakugou. Ses principes et valeurs d'homme viril, le respect d'un ami proche, leur relation de confiance mutuelle. Mais aussi son envie de se confier et de parler de tout ça à un ami parce que c'était important pour lui et qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour comprendre ce qui se passait vraiment dans sa tête et son cœur en ce moment et qu'il avait besoin d'une oreille attentive et de conseils venant de quelqu'un d'autre que Denki qui était le nœud du « problème ». Même si, il fallait l'avouer, niveau oreille attentive et conseils sentimentaux, Katsuki n'était pas le meilleur des choix, il était vrai.

Mais, bizarrement, le nouveau **« Bon tu te magnes le cul ?! »** agacé et accompagné d'explosions de ce dernier le persuada rapidement.

Il allait lui parler, il allait tout lui dire, il allait être sincère. Parce que c'était ce qui lui ressemblait le plus.

Alors, ouvrant son cœur à un de ses meilleurs amis, il se mit à parler doucement. En voyant l'air inhabituellement peu sûr de lui qu'il affichait, la curiosité de celui qui comptait bien surpasser All Might fut piquée et il se calma, bien que restant méfiant -sachant que même avec les airs les plus sérieux le carmin était sûrement tout aussi capable que l'autre Pikachu teubé de sortir quand même une connerie. Il avait l'air prêt à l'écouter sérieusement.

 **« Bah en fait tu vois…** Commença-t-il.

Et il se mit alors à tout lui raconter : les plans géniaux de Denki, la librairie, les yaoi, Queer as folk, le doujinshi, le Yop, les capotes isolantes, tout. Et Bakugou était tout simplement consterné. Tant par la stupidité de ces deux cons que par le bordel dans lequel ils s'étaient foutus eux-mêmes.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - BONUS - - - - - - - - - -**

 **« Psssst ! Mina !** Appela Tooru, assise à son bureau pendant l'interclasse.

La petite rose, sentant immédiatement à la voix de sa comparse qu'elle avait un scoop, se leva d'un bond de sa chaise de l'autre côté de la classe pour aller la rejoindre. Immédiatement, elle se pencha sur le bureau pour que leurs visages soient proches pour pouvoir se raconter les potins en chuchotant sans risquer d'être dérangés.

Les deux lycéennes ricanaient déjà à voix basse.

 **\- Nouveau scoop Tooru ?!** Demanda Ashido, super curieuse et impatiente.

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut d'abord un simple hochement frénétique de tête destiné à faire durer le suspense. Mais la rose ne pouvait déjà plus attendre.

 **\- Allez, raconte ! Me fait pas attendre comme ça ! C'est sur Pierre et Pikachu ?** Murmura-t-elle sans pour autant cacher son impatience dans son intonation de voix.

Oui, comme toutes les filles qui ont des noms de code pour parler de leurs _crushs_ , elles utilisaient toutes les deux des noms de code pour parler de leurs ships du moment en toute tranquillité.

Elle reçut en réponse à sa question un nouveau hochement de tête, heureusement vite suivie d'une vague explication :

 **\- J'ai vu quelque chose cette nuit ! Tu devineras JA-MAIS quoi !**

 **\- Bah justement, allez accouche !** Insista Mina.

Vérifiant une dernière fois que personne ne s'était approché d'elles, qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne les écoutait et que les deux garçons au centre de leur discussion étaient en train de faire autre chose, elle commença à parler.

 **\- J'ai vu Uke-kun dans la nuit !** Commença-t-elle, sachant que sinon Mina lui tirerait les vers du nez par la violence tellement elle avait l'air d'avoir hâte de connaître la suite.

Et oui, Uke-kun était devenu le nom de code de Kaminari. Elle continua ensuite en prenant une voix énigmatique de conteuse professionnelle de l'épopée yaoiste du KiriKami.

 **\- Donc en gros, je suis descendue parce que hier soir j'avais oublié mon téléphone en bas dans la pièce commune ! Je m'en suis rendue compte au moment d'aller me coucher après le dernier épisode de** ** _Pretty Little Liars_** **que j'ai regardé ! Et du coup je descends, il était presque quatre heures du matin et donc je tombe sur lui ! Il sortait de la cuisine avec une fourchette ! Alors j'étais un peu perplexe tu vois, je lui dis** ** _« Ha bonsoir Kaminari ! T'es pas encore couché ? »_** **et là il me répond** ** _« Ha nan ! J'avais… Un petit creux ! Le sport de nuit comme ça, ça creuse tu comprends ! Mais j'avais plus de fourchette alors je suis venu en chercher une ! »_**

 **\- Hin hin, du « sport de nuit » hein !** Ricana la petite rose en sortant une _perv face_ à sa meilleure amie. **Je parie sur du sport de chambre plutôt ! Décidément on les arrête pas ces deux-là hein !**

Mais Tooru lui fit signe de se calmer avec sa main :

 **\- Attend parce que justement t'as pas encore entendu le meilleur ! On parle quelques secondes en plus et là il me souhaite bonne nuit et il remonte en prenant les escaliers ! Et là ! Je vois quelque chose qui tombe de sa poche de pantalon ! Alors forcément je me baisse pour ramasser mais il l'avait pas remarqué alors il partait tranquillement avec sa fourchette ! Et j'ai voulu lui dire et le retenir mais… Ce qui était tombé de sa poche m'a trop laissée sans voix pour ça…**

Mina se mit à sautiller.

 **\- C'était quoi ?! Une lettre d'amour ?! Un petit post-it torride ? Un Action ou Vérité salace ?!** Enuméra-t-elle.

 **\- Non ! Encore mieux !** Assura-t-elle avant de se mettre à fouiller dans sa propre poche de blazer. **C'était ça !**

Pour illustrer ses dires, elle posa sur la table un petit carré d'emballage en plastique de couleur bleue orné de petits dessins. Mais ce qui était écrit dessus fit immédiatement éclater Ashido de rire à ce qu'elle s'en roule par terre.

Incapable de reprendre son souffle, elle était complètement morte de rire par terre, partant pour le plus gros fou-rire de sa vie.

Sur le carré bleu qui était visiblement un emballage de capote, il y avait de dessiné un bras musclé tenant fièrement un drapeau et à côté de celui-ci était écrit en belles lettres cursives _« Pour ceux qui se la prennent comme des hommes !»_.

Devant le fou-rire de sa comparse, Tooru repartit elle aussi en fou-rire avant de se mettre à saigner du nez en s'imaginant des choses.

Après tout, comment aurait-elle pu se douter que le « sport de nuit » correspondait aux allers-retours entre sa chambre et celle de son « chéri » dont il essayait de forcer la porte en essayant toutes les techniques proposées par WikiHow -allant dans sa chambre à chaque fois pour récupérer épingles à cheveux, cartes de bus, _etc_ \- et que la fourchette servirait à crocheter la serrure mais également que la capote n'avait été utilisée que parce que Denki se prenait pour Nikola Tesla à cause d'un stupide doujinshi.

Mais tout ne s'arrêta pas là… Quelque chose vint arrêter leur fou-rire quelque chose de tout aussi croustillant…

* * *

 **Et voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !** **J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez bien ri, moi je me suis bien marré à l'écriture xD !** **Sorry not sorry au passage pour le petit cliffhanger du bonus !** **Vous aurez la suite au chapitre prochain ! Je l'ai déjà commencé et je vais essayer de le travailler au maximum pendant les vacances !**

 **Franchement, ça fait du bien de vous publier la suite ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience ! Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de vous lire !**

 **En vous souhaitant un Joyeux Noël et de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année ! A très vite j'espère !**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonne année *débarque avec des pétards* ! Comment ça je suis en retard :'D ? Bon j'avoue, ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps que je n'avais pas continué cette fic ! J'étais bloqué depuis un bon moment sur un passage et aujourd'hui d'un coup tout est venu d'une traite ! Du coup c'est avec plaisir que je vous présente le chapitre 9 *roulements de tambours et acclamations* !**

 **Bon, je crois que j'ai pris du retard sur les réponses aux reviews ! Je vais tenter de m'en occuper ce soir ! Pour l'instant passons aux réponses aux reviews guest !**

 **LaVéritéVraie :** Bonne année à toi aussi ! Enchanté ! Je suis content que tu aies dévoré cette fic si rapidement, surtout si ce n'est pas ton ship de base ! Ca me fait super plaisir de lire ça ^/W/^ ! Ca me flatte vraiment ! Par contre c'est sûr que c'est bourré de quiproquos xD je peux comprendre que tu trouves que c'est un peu trop, chacun son avis :3 ! Je prends tout avis construit ! Et ne t'excuses pas d'être bavarde ! Les reviews longues c'est toujours un plaisir d'en lire ça met le baume au coeur ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et pour tous tes compliments ! J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira ! ^/w/^

 **Poule :** Content que tu trouves ça toujours aussi bien ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur !

 **Maintenant je vais vous laisser avec le chapitre, je pense que c'est pour ça que vous êtes là xD ! Installez-vous confortablement avec des capotes pour vous protéger des coups de jus et de la connerie, car ce chapitre va être bien long (ma fabuleuse bêta Molly peut en témoigner xD ! Un énorme merci à elle pour son travail express sur ce chapitre ! Je t'aiiiime !)  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 9**

Rappelez-vous ce que disait toujours Kirishima ; quand Kaminari Denki est tout seul, cela entraîne toujours des catastrophes. Mais alors qu'était-il en train de faire comme catastrophe actuellement, tout seul dans un quelconque d'endroit de Yuei, loin des hordes de fangirls et du toit où son cher petit ami était en train de tout raconter à son meilleur ami ?

Et bien… Il venait de passer un bon quart d'heure en salle des profs à se faire enguirlander. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'involontairement il avait poussé une femme de ménage dans les escaliers en glissant dans ces derniers après un dab. La sentence ? Faire le ménage complet des vestiaires à la place de la pauvre femme qui allait se retrouver en arrêt de travail pendant quelques jours.

Mais est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de confier un seau, des produits ménagers et une serpillère à notre Pikachu national ? Et bien… Peut-être pas.

Après s'être énervé sur des tâches étranges qui ne partaient pas même en frottant cinq minutes sur chaque et avoir enchaîné quelques gamelles en glissant sur le sol mouillé par ses propres soins, il avait fini en position fœtale par terre, les fesses trempées, le seau complètement renversé, la serpillère dont il se servait ayant atterri Dieu seul sait comment sur sa tête et une moue boudeuse collée au visage ; il avait complètement abandonné l'idée de réussir à laver ce foutu vestiaire.

Résigné à l'idée de se faire engueuler à nouveau par Aizawa quand ce dernier viendrait vérifier où en était l'avancée du nettoyage et qu'il se rendrait compte que c'était presque pire qu'avant qu'il ne s'y mette, le blond, toujours assis, entama une activité bien plus ludique et attrayante : faire des bulles avec le produit nettoyant.

Sauf que, ce que Denki n'avait pas du tout prévu, c'était que, totalement passionné par les bulles qu'il faisait et qui explosaient sur les murs et le plafond, c'était qu'il finirait par penser à Jirou. Et que de là il partirait dans une profonde réflexion, perdant toute notion du temps.

Ainsi enfermé dans sa bulle, dans ses pensées, il avait fini par tout reprendre depuis le début dans tout ce qui s'était passé entre la jeune violette et lui. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il s'en était passé des choses…

Dès le début de l'année, ils étaient d'emblée devenus bons amis. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela. Après tout, Kyouka était une fille jolie, drôle, branchée, qui partageait ses goûts musicaux… La liste de ses qualités était bien longue ! Pour dire simple, elle était totalement le type de fille de Kaminari.

Déjà, physiquement, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle lui plaisait beaucoup. Quant au plan plus moral, elle ne lui plaisait qu'encore plus. Ils partageaient de supers moments, pouvaient parler de tout et de rien, jouer à la console ensemble. Et même s'ils passaient surtout beaucoup de temps à se charrier (surtout Jirou en fait qui adorait se foutre de sa gueule), il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils tenaient beaucoup l'un à l'autre. Après tout, « qui aime bien châtie bien ».

Alors évidemment, Denki avait fini par réaliser que ce qu'il ressentait pour son amie était bien loin d'être une simple amitié. Evidemment, il était amoureux d'elle. Et c'était un amour sincère. Ce n'était pas comme toutes les filles auxquelles il demandait des rendez-vous tous les quatre matins parce qu'il les jugeait simplement jolies. Cette fois, c'était plus que ça. Et il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de cela.

Car oui, paradoxalement, s'il était un dragueur invétéré, il n'avait jamais ressenti de béguin sincère pour une fille comme c'était le cas actuellement pour Jirou.

Ce manque d'expérience en sincérité et spontanéité était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il l'avait tout simplement draguée… Comme il draguait n'importe quelle fille. A savoir, comme un gros lourd.

C'était alors parti pour des séries de pick-up line les plus géniales (enfin… « ringardes » selon Sero, « qui ne marcheront jamais » selon Mina et « super viriles, Bro t'inquiète ! » selon Kirishima) et les demandes de rendez-vous farfelues en pagaille. À s'évertuer à tout vouloir rendre romantique, il avait maladroitement et involontairement transformé les sorties qu'ils faisaient déjà (comme aller à des concerts ou au cinéma) par des idées clichées et un peu -beaucoup- foireuses (comme un restaurant qui s'était avéré être un kebab, la plage sous la pluie battante, …).

Mais bon, peut-être que s'il avait arrêté de sortir exactement les mêmes phrases à toutes les filles du lycée et de la création en règle générale, Jirou aurait pris plus au sérieux ses avances. Et surtout sa confession, qu'il avait fait sur un ton désinvolte pour cacher le fait qu'il était en total stress.

Ainsi, il y aurait eu fort à parier qu'elle ne l'aurait pas traité d'idiot en se détournant, le visage rouge pivoine, en lui plantant ses lobes d'oreille dans les yeux et en lui disant d'être plus sérieux avec ce genre de conneries et de ne pas dire _« Je t'aime »_ comme ça à la légère.

Et oui, il avait été expédié dans la friendzone avec un : **_« Quand t'auras compris quelque chose espèce d'abruti on en reparlera ! T'es vraiment trop con ! »_** dont, peu importe ce qu'il croyait, il n'avait en réalité toujours pas décrypté le sens.

Sur le coup, il n'avait rien laissé paraître devant Kyouka car il était un homme viril et fier qui devait savoir encaisser un râteau avec dignité ! Mais… Peu après, une fois seul, il s'était senti complètement abattu. C'était très rare pour lui d'avoir de sincères sentiments pour une fille au point d'avoir envie d'une relation stable avec elle et d'être prêt à tous les efforts.

Alors oui, ce rejet lui avait brisé le cœur, complètement. Au point qu'il s'était invité dans la chambre de Kirishima avec un sourire respirant le faux collé aux lèvres en lui proposant une partie de Super Smash Bros sur Switch.

Mais bien sûr, il avait suffi d'un coup d'œil au rouquin (qui savait pertinemment que Denki avait prévu de se confesser ce jour-là à Jirou) pour savoir que ça s'était mal passé et qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il l'avait lu tant dans son regard et son sourire respirant le faux à plein nez que dans le fait qu'il tenait dans sa main sa Nintendo DS et la boîte de Mario Kart Double Dash, un jeu de GameCube, alors qu'il venait proposer une partie de Switch.

Il avait alors suffi d'un **_« Bro… Ça s'est mal passé, pas vrai… ? »_** pour que Denki baisse la tête et, l'air abattu, vienne se réfugier dans ses bras. En soi, ça suffisait à montrer toute l'affection que l'électrique avait pour Kyouka. Car d'ordinaire, après un râteau, même venant d'une fille super mignonne, le blond se contentait d'avoir l'air déçu et de se plaindre. Jamais il n'était venu sangloter dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

Rien que de repenser à cela arracha un pincement au cœur du blond, même s'il était passé à autre chose depuis. Sans totalement savoir faire taire ses sentiments pour l'apprentie héroïne, il avait réussi à se changer les idées avec tous ses plans pour devenir populaire. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle tout ça lui tenait tellement à cœur. Il était d'ailleurs sûr que Kirishima en avait pleinement conscience, et que c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il l'avait toujours laissé continuer ses plans plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Jusqu'au plan qui se déroulait en ce moment.

Ainsi, tous ces moments passés avec son Bro dans le cadre de leur fausse relation l'avaient énormément aidé à chasser de son esprit le râteau monumental qu'il s'était pris il y avait de cela quelques semaines désormais.

Mais depuis quelques jours, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer certains changements dans le comportement de la violette. Elle était distante, différente. Plus encore qu'après sa confession qui avait laissé une atmosphère étrange entre eux pendant un bon moment. Et surtout, il n'avait pas pu ne pas s'attarder sur la gueulante qu'elle avait poussé en classe l'autre jour.

Il devait l'avouer, sur le coup, à ce moment-là, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle lui avait semblé si jalouse. Après tout, pourquoi le serait-elle ? Elle l'avait rejeté trois semaines avant, c'était bien la preuve qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui !

Et alors, il avait compris.

Oui, il avait tout compris. Tout était devenu complètement limpide, clair comme de l'eau de roche !

Ses réactions, sa jalousie, sa façon de l'esquiver depuis sa mise en couple avec Kirishima, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Et ça expliquait parfaitement la phrase avec laquelle elle l'avait friendzoné. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il aurait dû comprendre à ce moment-là, quelque chose d'évident, quelque chose qu'il aurait sûrement vu s'il n'avait pas passé autant de temps à draguer à gauche et à droite.

Toujours était-il que, maintenant, cette chose, il l'avait comprise.

Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire. Oui, il devait lui parler. Il devait lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il l'avait comprise, qu'il devait prendre ses responsabilités ! Il était le mieux placé pour l'aider quand même !

Et puis, honnêtement, il ne pouvait que la comprendre ! Un gars aussi génial, gentil, généreux, attentionné, sympa, cool, beau, magnifique, comment ne pas en tomber amoureux ?! Il pourrait passer encore des heures à vanter ses qualités. Bon même s'il sortait avec un garçon maintenant et qu'il comprenait que ce soit difficile d'aborder le sujet ou de confesser des sentiments qu'on a gardés cachés… Il devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur, qu'elle devait assumer ses sentiments envers lui et qu'il pouvait l'aider ! Qu'ils pouvaient sûrement même construire quelque chose ensemble !

Alors, ayant délaissé sa corvée (qui lui était complètement sortie de la tête), il s'était mis à courir de façon dramatique -et avait manqué de se ramasser lamentablement une énième fois sur le sol humide- pour aller rejoindre la jeune violette qui, il en était sûr, devait se trouver en classe ou à la bibliothèque.

Et pour une fois son instinct avait vu juste ; il était tombé sur elle dans le couloir au coin de leur salle de classe ; elle venait visiblement à peine d'en sortir, Momo marchant à ses côtés.

 **« Jirou ! Je- il faut qu'on parle !** L'interpela-t-il, déterminé.

Sursautant en ayant vu ce crétin surgir dans son champ de vision en courant et gueulant (sérieusement, un Pikachu comme lui qui pop comme ça devant vous ça annonce forcément une connerie, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien pour l'assurer), elle passa rapidement de la surprise à l'incompréhension. De quoi ce crétin pouvait-il bien vouloir parler ? Elle espérait du fond du cœur qu'il ne viendrait pas lui demander des conseils, que ce soit pour son couple ou un nouveau plan foireux comme il l'avait déjà fait.

Elle avait déjà tiré un trait depuis longtemps sur la possibilité qu'il se rappelle sur ce qu'elle lui avait dit il y avait de cela quelques semaines et encore plus sur celle qu'il revienne lui en parler. Même s'il y avait une sorte d'urgence dans sa voix et son attitude qui laissait entrevoir qu'il voulait lui parler sérieusement. Mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences avec Kaminari. Après tout, il était tout à fait capable de venir le plus sérieusement du monde demander si Pikachu dit Pikachu parce qu'il s'appelle Pikachu ou s'il s'appelle Pikachu parce qu'il dit Pikachu. Et si elle pouvait l'affirmer comme ça, c'est parce qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Beaucoup trop de fois.

 **\- Bon du coup je vais vous laisser tous les deux, hein,** fit de sa voix posée Momo.

En s'éclipsant elle avait souri à son amie et avait posé pendant une fraction de seconde sa main sur son épaule, comme pour lui conseiller de se calmer et lui souhaiter bon courage en même temps. À présent tous les deux, l'ambiance devint plutôt gênante. Il y avait de quoi, en même temps.

Mais Denki – qui avait entretemps enfin retrouvé l'usage de ses poumons – se redressa d'un bond et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune violette. Celle-ci détourna immédiatement le regard, commençant à jouer avec un de ses lobes avec sa main droite.

Rompant le silence, le blond commença à parler d'un ton sérieux :

 **-** **Écoute Jirou, je… Je sais que j'ai été con ! J'ai vraiment agi comme un abruti !** Commença-t-il.

Et alors lui revint l'espoir qu'il veuille reparler de ce fameux jour, de cette fameuse déclaration, qu'il ait enfin saisi le sens des mots qu'elle lui avait asséné. Elle le laissa donc continuer.

 **\- Vraiment j'aurais du plus me mettre à ta place, essayer de te comprendre. J'aurais dû me douter de ce que tu ressentais depuis le début ! Mais maintenant je crois que j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire ce jour-là ! On peut en reparler maintenant ! Tout est devenu clair !** **À ta place tu sais j'aurais réagi de la même façon, je me serais vraiment trouvé stupide vu de l'extérieur maintenant que j'ai tout saisi ! Et je ne peux que te comprendre, il y a des jours où je me dis que c'est exactement ce que je pense aussi au fond de moi, même si en un sens c'est pas possible car c'est mon b-… Non attend je m'égare là ! Enfin bref… Ce que j'ai compris du coup c'est que…**

Le rouge était monté aux joues de la jeune future héroïne. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment compris ? C'était trop tard maintenant, non ? Il était en couple, il avait Kirishima… Mais rien que le fait qu'il y ait repensé, qu'il y ait réfléchi sérieusement, ça la touchait énormément. À ses yeux, cela signifiait qu'il tenait à elle suffisamment pour s'être creusé les méninges à déchiffrer ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire. Elle se disait qu'après cette discussion ils pourraient au moins repartir sur de bonnes bases, retrouver leur complicité…

Est-ce qu'il avait enfin compris qu'elle l'aimait sincèrement et qu'elle avait simplement voulu qu'il ne se déclare qu'en lui montrant qu'il était sérieux lui au-

 **\- Tu es amoureuse de Kiri' ! Pas vrai ?!** S'exclama-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde, un grand sourire aux lèvres, la fierté illuminant ses grands yeux dorés, penché vers elle.

Et sans que rien ne puisse franchir la barrière de ses lèvres tellement elle était surprise et déçue devant ce con qui, plus que d'être à côté de la plaque s'en était éloigné de plusieurs années lumières après avoir tenté de faire du surf avec, la seule chose que put se dire Kyouka, ce fut qu'elle était vraiment tombée amoureuse du pire trou du cul et du plus gros idiot que cette foutue Terre n'avait jamais abrité.

 **\- - - - - - - - - BONUS - - - - - - - - -**

Bien évidemment, quoi de mieux pour attirer l'attention des deux fujoshi de la 1-A si ce n'est une interaction directe entre les fameux « Pierre et Pikachu » ?!

Kirishima, auparavant perdu dans le vague en regardant à leur opposé, venait semblait-il de redescendre sur terre. C'était sûrement dû au fait que le prochain cours commencerait bientôt. Toujours est-il qu'en « petit ami attentionné » - et surtout en bon baby-sitter habitué -, en voyant Denki vautré sur sa table et profondément endormi, il soupira et se résolut à le réveiller avant que M. Aizawa n'ait à s'en charger avec le cahier d'appel d'ici au maximum trois minutes.

 **« Hé Kami' ! Réveille-toi un peu !** Lui intima-t-il en se penchant sur sa propre table pour le secouer par l'épaule tout en restant assis sur sa propre chaise.

Voyant qu'il ne récoltait pour toute réponse qu'un vague grognement et un léger mouvement d'épaule, il sut qu'il devrait essayer une autre technique. Mais plutôt que de se lever pour le secouer gentiment comme il l'avait parfois fait depuis le début de l'année ou pour poser sur ses lèvres un doux baiser amoureux tel le Prince Philippe dans _La Belle au bois dormant_ comme se l'imaginait actuellement Hagakure - qui comptait bien ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle -, étant fatigué de devoir le réveiller deux à trois fois par jour depuis qu'ils dormaient ensemble, il opta pour une technique plus brutale mais néanmoins efficace : le coup de pied soudain sous l'assise de sa chaise.

 **\- Aie !** S'écria l'électrique en se réveillant d'un coup en sursautant, se retournant immédiatement vers son voisin de derrière. **Mais t'es taré ou quoi toi ?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! Ça fait mal !**

 **\- Ho allez exagère pas j'ai à peine secoué ta chaise.** Rétorqua Kirishima, la tête dans la main. **Et puis si tu passais pas ton temps à dormir aujourd'hui j'aurais pas à te secouer !**

En disant cela, il se mit à ricaner. Mais visiblement peu content de s'être fait réveiller de la sorte, Denki arbora une mine bougonne avant de commencer à se plaindre :

 **\- Ouais bah t'as qu'à foutre ta bite ailleurs et j'aurais moins mal en bas du dos, ça c'est sûr ! Et à qui la faute si j'ai pas dormi en plus ?!**

Le propos plus que tendancieux que venait de dire le moins discrètement du monde son cher petit ami fit rougir Kirishima. D'une part parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il faisait référence et d'autre part parce que maintenant toute la classe les regardait et surtout les écoutait.

Pourquoi il avait la soudaine impression que ça sentait le roussi et de nouvelles rumeurs ? Peut-être à cause de l'habitude.

 **\- Hein ?! M-mais de quoi tu parles ?!** Lui demanda-t-il, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, perdu. **Et en plus commence pas avec ça c'est toi qui t'es ramené à pas d'heure avec tes conneries !**

Après tout c'était vrai ! C'était lui qui s'était ramené à trois heures du matin dans son lit pour lui tripoter la joue avec une capote ! D'ailleurs il n'avait toujours aucune foutue idée de comment il avait réussi à revenir dans son lit après s'être fait mettre dehors… Peut-être que c'était là le cœur du problème ? Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens il ne voyait pas comment ça pouvait concerner ses parties génitales et le fait qu'il ait mal au dos ! A moins que ce ne soit une dispute totalement mise en place par Denki à l'avance comme dans _Host Club_ pour rendre leur couple crédible… ? Il balaya rapidement cette pensée de son esprit ; il n'y avait pas moyen que Denki puisse planifier une telle chose. Et surtout il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt là maintenant.

 **\- Parce que toi t'appelles ça des conneries ?** S'offusqua le plus petit, visiblement vexé. **Ha bah d'accord ! Moi je fais des efforts, je me dévoue, je me donne corps ET âme pour des expériences pour nous deux et ça va pas à Monsieur !**

En quoi ces dites expériences liées à ce fichu doujinshi étaient pour eux deux ?! C'était lui tout seul qui faisait une fixette sur ces questions d'émettre de l'électricité pendant une relation sexuelle ! Dans quel genre de situations ça pourrait le concerner lui ?!

Mais le pire fut ce que Denki ajouta juste après :

 **\- En plus c'est pas moi qui bande en pensant à un autre homme au milieu de la nuit han !**

Eijirou s'étouffa avec sa propre salive en entendant ça.

 **\- Attend quoi ?!**

La réponse de son cher chéri d'amour ne se fit pas attendre.

 **\- Parfaitement ! Tu croyais j'allais pas t'entendre ? « Bakugou, han Bakugou ! » je t'ai entendu hein !** Fit-il avec une imitation un peu exagérée faite avec un ton bien gênant. **Franchement je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais plus qu'on dorme ensemble ! Non mais oh, infidèle va ! C'pas parce que j'suis jaune que j'dois être cocu hein !**

Et sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre pourquoi, même s'il était toujours aussi perdu car il ne voyait pas dans quel putain de contexte quelque chose comme ça aurait pu arriver, le carmin avait la certitude que cette véhémence qu'il sentait dans la voix du blond était sincère, qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui l'avait dérangé. C'était ce qui acheva de le convaincre que ce n'était pas une simple comédie pour donner du crédit à leur couple ; Denki n'était pas bon acteur au point de pouvoir le tromper.

 **\- Mais je sais même pas de quoi tu parles !** Se défendit le rouquin, dont le visage était aussi rouge que ses cheveux. **Tu t'es fait des films pendant que je dormais ou quoi !?**

 **\- Bien sûr c'est moi qui me fais des films ! Ouais bah justement tu dormais c'est bien le problème !**

La raison pour laquelle Denki était si énervé, c'était parce qu'il était jaloux. Jaloux que ce n'ait pas été son prénom qui soit sorti de la bouche de son – faux – petit ami dans une situation pareille. Quand bien même il serait mort de gêne si ça avait été le cas. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il ressentait ça, mais il ne pouvait juste pas s'en empêcher.

D'ailleurs, la raison pour laquelle il s'était endormi, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit tant il avait cogité sur des dizaines de choses en rapport avec leur fameuse relation.

Alors il en tenait Kirishima responsable et avait un peu malgré lui déchaîné l'amertume dont il faisait parfois preuve au réveil sur lui de façon à moitié gratuite selon lui. Il n'avait qu'à pas squatter ses rêves et rêver de cul avec d'autres hommes après tout ! Même si en vérité il était parfaitement dans son droit pour la deuxième option…

Mais alors que son vis-à-vis s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour tenter à nouveau de se défendre, Aizawa coupa court à tout débat en leur assénant à tous les deux un coup rapide et précis de cahier d'appel sur le haut du crâne.

 **\- J'ai pas dormi de la nuit pour venir vous faire ce cours alors le prochain qui parle de sommeil ira récurer les vestiaires à la brosse à dent et croyez-moi il ne dormira pas de la nuit non plus.**

L'aura meurtrière de leur professeur mit fin à la dispute et les deux joyeux lurons se rassirent de concerts après qu'un frisson glacé leur ait parcouru l'échine. Par contre, que quelqu'un aille ramasser Tooru. Je crois bien qu'elle s'est évanouie devant tant de yaoi feels…

* * *

 **Et voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu et que vous avez passé un bon moment de rigolade ! J'espère aussi que la quantité n'a pas empiété sur la qualité et que c'était à la hauteur de l'attente !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en commentaire ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire votre avis et j'en reviens toujours pas du nombre de personnes qui complimentent cette fic, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point chacun de vos commentaires me fait chaud au coeur !**

 **Je vais faire de mon mieux pour être plus rapide sur le prochain chapitre ! Je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Plein de bisous à vous !**


End file.
